OHSHC Love storys
by skyla137
Summary: New Love, is about new girl starting at the prestige's Ouran Academy. Kaoru is the first friend she makes and trusts. Will there friendship grow to more then friends? Find out in my first FanFiction first, and i hope you like it. When you read this please give me any feedback because I want to get better at writing. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

Name: Skyla Rita

Age: 16. (Same age as Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru.

Look: I have long black hair, I used to have curly hair but now I always straighten it. I have little bright blue eyes too, I keep a hat or beanie on to cover my hair so no one notices me.

Personality: Very shy and awkward around people, whether I know them or not. Blushes real easy. I talk softly to anymore and will only raise my voice when I really need to. I open up to people I can trust. Which is no one yet. I have very bad anxiety and depression after my parents left. I started to cut myself. I don't anymore but I still have the scares on my arms and legs but I try to hide them. I'm also terrified of heights.

 **Chapter 1 First Day**

Skyla's P.O.V

The first day of high school meant doomsday for me, I was going to be the new student again and I big prestige school full of rich people.

School would start in just a mere three days which meant only seventy two hours more of freedom. I wasn't prepared for school, I was just going to keep my head low so no one would pay any attention to me. I also wear only black or blue cloths to match my black hair and my bright blue eyes.

Two days later….school today.

I walk down the hall as people walk past me talking with groups of other people. I hug my books closer to my chest and keep my head down. I start to run away from the big crowd of people and my long hair gets in my eyes. I run up the stairs and into what I think is an abandoned music room. I breath heavily when suddenly, a scent of roses and a bright light shines on me. I lean against the door as a group of young boys greet me.

"Welcome."

I stare at them and my eye started to twitch.

What the heck I thought this place would be empty.

I think to yourself.

Suddenly a tall blonde boy stands from his seat and walks toward me. I stare at him in the eyes as he comes closer and closer, until he's only mere inches away from me. He looks at me as if he's studying me. I shift under his gaze and he chuckles under his breath. He then walks away and stand by the other boys.

"Say aren't you that new transfer student? What's your name? The tall blonde one asked you.

I stand silent as I blush a little. I was very shy, I didn't speak much and didn't like to be in very big crowds of people, or with people at all for that matter. Then another boy with glasses and black hair like a crows stepped in, He fixed his glasses and spoke.

"Her name is Skyla Rita. They're a transfer student from France and a straight A student. Say Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru you have to same class with her and I think we do to. What do you think about Skyla?" He asked two tallish girly looking boys with short orange hair and brown eyes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. She's mostly quiet and likes to sit in the back of the class, I think she's really shy and pretty much keeps to herself."

I secretly make my way closer to the door and try to open it, until I was interrupted by the twins. They both put their arms around me and smiled mischievously.

"She looks kind of cute?" One of the twins said.

"Yeah, she is kind of cute, but not as cute as you Kaoru." The other twin responded as he held his twins chin to make his eyes meet his.

"H-Hikaru?" The twin whose name I guessed was Kaoru spoke up.

I couldn't help but laugh at how utterly stupid I thought this was, but I covered my mouth, because I didn't want to be mean.

"Hey, I've seen you before, your always walking around the school alone, you always look so sad though." The twins said in unison.

I then remembered that I have no friends and I will always be alone. I use to have friends in middle school but after my mother died I lost my only friend because I didn't want to go to school. I felt a tear forming in the corner of my eye and quickly wiped it away, hoping no one noticed it. I then see the tall blonde boy walking toward me and stares at me, as if he's trying to burn holes into your very soul. Finally he snaps his fingers and smiles even wider in excitement.

"I got it! Would you like to join the host club as the first girl ever?" The blonde boy asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said quietly.

"Well then, I think you would have more fun with us then being by yourself all the time." The blonde boy had concluded.

"No thanks I'm fine by myself, I'm used to being alone anyway." I say quietly while moving away from the blonde haired boy.

He made his way towards you and placed his hand under your chin. I quickly pushed him away and tried to sneak away towards the door.

"I don't want to join any clubs. Look, I just wanted a place to hide, play music and be alone. I'm sorry I intruded I'll just be going now." I said trying my hardest not to stutter.

As I was about to leave I was pursued by another blonde boy. He was almost like a child. He had big brown eyes and seemed to be carrying around a bunny. He was very much shorter than me, and much cuter.

"But can't you stay Skyla-Chan? Me and Usa-chan wanna eat some cake with you!" He said with bright eyes while tugging on your clothes.

"No, I don't want to be here. And what's with Skyla-Chan?! Aren't you younger?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, okay." He said glumly as he slowly made his way back to the group of really strange boys.

I backed up and slowly making my way out of the music room, when suddenly, being the clumsy person that I am, I trip over air and hit a table with a vase on top of it, and it falls onto the ground with a crash and I fall down with it too, when I get up off the floor I see all the millions of broken vase on the ground.

I gulped and quickly got up to speak up to keep from awkward silence.

"I can clean this up" I stated quickly

"Skyla. You must have figured out by now that china wasn't cheap." I heard the raven colour haired boy spoke up from behind me as I struggled to pick up shards of broken glass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, look I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't notice the vase. I'm just very clumsy." I tried to explain.

Everyone was silent as they all stared at me in shame. The boy with his black raven hair glared at me slightly and returned to his notebook. The girly looking boy seemed like he could feel my pain. Perhaps something similar had happened to him? I then felt really bad, and sorry about the incident.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to brake your very expensive china. Look I'll do anything to make up for the money that was spent." I tried to reason.

The taller blonde boy stood up and walked towards me.

"Well since you destroyed our fine china, you will have to pay for it. And you certainly can't pay it. Just by the way your dressed I can tell you have no money. So, we will begin with teaching you elegance and manners. Starting today you are a host!" He said pointing to you.

I gulped and became pale, my knees became weak and I felt as if I couldn't stand.

"I can't be a host, please…I can't talk to people….but I can be the clubs musician? I can play classical music while you host." I suggested.

"Okay that's fine, we always needed someone to play music for us. You can start now." Tamaki said to you while you were still on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Hosts

Skyla's P.O.V

Now I was on the sofa and listening to Tamaki talking about how he does things around here, because I would still be interacting with the guests sometimes.

"Skyla, you're not going to get very far if you don't pay attention. Now…" The tall blonde boy, whose name I learned was Tamaki, continued on.

Why did I have to break their china? Why did I run into this room in the first place? Oh yeah, to get away from everyone. Geez, I was trying to find a place to be alone and now I'm a host, great.  
I thought to yourself.

"Remember Skyla, it's important to use your pinkie as a cushion when you lower your drink so that way you won't make so much noise." He said still ranting on.

Wow, I have literally never seen a someone with this big of an ego in my life. There's a word for people like him, what is it? I can't remember. Annoying, no. oh, I got it!  
I thought in my head.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" He asked as I remembered the word and thought aloud.

"Narcissist!" I said as his face fell to a frown. He seemed like he had turned to stone. He seemed emotionless and huddled in a corner.

The twins laughed at him as he sat in his corner and cried. I could literally see a sign hung saying Tamaki's emo corner.

"You got the boss spot on" Hikaru said.

"Yup. You could write a book called all the things wrong with Tamaki and it'd be like a million pages." Kaoru added.

"A million pages still wouldn't be enough to hold the bosses ego." Hikaru continued.

"True." Kaoru agreed.

"Great job Skyla!" They said in unison while patting my back and giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, well I didn't mean for him to hear it." I said, staring at Tamaki as he drew a line with his finger on the floor.

"Hey, you should probably apologize to Tamaki-senpai, or else he's going to end up staying that way all day." I turned to Kaoru, one of the twins.

"You're probably right, I didn't even mean to say it aloud in the first place." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry senpai. I promise I won't do it again. Besides I'm learning way quicker than I thought. Which means you're a pretty good teacher!" I said trying to cheer him up.

He stood and turned to me with a smile and I could practically see his ego bouncing off the walls.

"Oh really." He said happily.

Oh brother.  
I thought in my head

Finally, after they were done training me, I were sent to a girl whose name was Rengae I still had to be a host sometimes because I weren't going to make that much money to pay them back for the china.

"Rengae. Do you mind telling us what type of host Skyla is? Tamaki questioned.

"Why of course…." A girl with a bright bow, yellow dress, the schools uniform, big brown eyes and light brown hair emerged from underneath the host club.

She then led off into a long speech about sub categories, you rolled your eyes and waited, you hated hearing long speeches. I couldn't really stay in one place for too long or I would get fidgety. I would have to constantly move. Finally she had finished her rant and announced what type of host I were.

"You shall be the shy type! It's perfect I could just see it now. A girl coming off the stage, walking around school all alone and too shy to talk to anyone, all the guys are going to love her." She said getting a bit carried away with her imagination.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Hostess

Rengae blew her whistle as I crossed my arms, not feeling very up to the challenge of becoming a host. She then paced back and forth in front of me, looking me up and down.

"Great, now make her hair look a bit ruffled up." Rengae said while pointing towards me.

Kyoya-senpai ruffled up my hair as I stood still. My face as straight as ever. I sighed and stared at the floor. Again Rengae blew her whistle and pulled me close to her.

I step back away from Rengae and stared at the ground and tried to fix my hair.

"I believe my work here is done boys." With that she was sent back down underneath the host club.

I didn't know this music room had a basement.  
I thought

Kyoya walked up to you and forced a bag upon me.

"What's this?" I asked opening the bag.

"It's the school uniform." Kyoya explained.

"The suit will also cost you. Try not to dirty it." Kyoya explained as he walked off.

"What?" I signed and walked into the changing room. To put on the uniform and placed my other clothes somewhere safe.

It was pretty nice of them to give me a uniform. Or it would be nice if they weren't talking money from me to pay for the uniform. But then again they gave it to me so I don't exactly expect this to be free.

"Look lively men and girl, our guest are here." Tamaki announced as I turned to face a group of girls and guys.

Great, this should be fun  
I thought sarcastically to yourself.

"Wow you must be new, what is your name?" one of the three guys sitting in front of me exclaimed.

"My name is Skyla" Was all I said as I stared out the window and the guys talked amongst themselves.

"Hmmm, she's very secluded." Guy 1

"She's so quiet." Guy 2

They all whistled as you gaze, with a faraway look in my eyes.

"She's so cute!" All three guys said.

I looked at them with a side glance and grew a bit confused. I slightly smirked, thinking it funny that I were actually trying to make guys like me. They all sat around me as they requested to see me for tomorrow as well. I unfortunately had to agree and the guys all went off excitedly.

I wonder how long I have to keep this up for?  
I thought to yourself.

"Uh, Skyla, can I request you too?" Another guy asked as he shyly approached me with a slight blush on her face.

"And me?" Another guy emerged.

"Me too!" Another one had exclaimed.

"Me as well!

A herd of guy surrounded me as I rubbed my hand behind my neck and smiled nervously.

What do I say? I mean I have to do this, I have no choose.

I tried my best to come up with something.

"Yeah whatever." I say as I place my hands in my pockets and lean against the wall staring off into the distance. I were really just planning out what to do next.

"WOW SHES SOO CUTE!" They all said as you continued to look out the window.

Tamaki was staring at me from behind one of the pillars of the music room.

"Why is she so popular?" Tamaki wondered.

"Skyla knows how to play their cards. She can easily act the part, but it's hard for her to come up with things to say and do, which gives her an advantage to her shy act." Kyoya explained.

"An advantage? How is that an advantage?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Well shy types don't feel the need to talk to anyone and in this case Skyla is also very shy. And Skyla's loss for words really helps her in a way. So the less Skyla talks and the more time she thinks, the more guys think she's just a pretty little shy type." Kyoya continued.

Tamaki didn't ask any more questions after that. He just sort of stood there leaning against the pillar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped out from the changing room once more. I were relived to finally be out of the uniform and back into my own clothes, but starting tomorrow I have to wear it all day. I sighed at the thought of it and made my way to the rest of the group.

"Great job men and girl." Tamaki said smiling brightly.

"Oh, you too Skyla." Tamaki said not as enthusiastic.

"You have a real talent." The twins exclaimed as they smiled at me, each placing an arm around my shoulders.

"You're really cute Skyla-Chan! I knew you would get lots of costumers, even without being a shy type!" Honey senpai said as he smiled brightly and acted all cutesy.

"Still, even though you are the shy type, you still have to be a perlite towards the guys. Acting like a shy girl won't get you far Skyla." Tamaki explained.

"Yeah I get it. Can I go home now?" I asked impatiently and a bit upset that Tamaki was treating me a bit unfairly, seeing as I hadn't done anything wrong. Except break their china.

I walked towards the door as I contemplated that maybe that was the reason Tamaki seemed upset with me. I was too deep in thought to notice that I almost bumped into the door. Just then the twins grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the door.

"Not yet Skyla, we still want to know more about you." The twins said with devilish looks on their faces.

"Guys. I need to go home. I have a lot of home work to do and after that I have to go shopping for food." I explained, trying to get away from the twins grasp. I slipped out of my sweater and fell to the floor seeing as the twins were actually carrying me as I wouldn't be able to leave.

"Well, I'm just going to, go now." I announced softly as I slowly began backing up towards the door.

"We won't you to stay." Honey-senpai said.

"Sorry I really just wont to go home, maybe another time." I said quietly as I walked out the door and down the hall.

They all ran out the door except for Haruhi. I heard footsteps, and lots of them. It seemed as if they were running. I turned and found the host club chasing me. My eyes widened as I quickly turned and began to run.

"Guys leave Skyla alone!" Haruhi yelled at the other males.

Why are they chasing me? Was it something I said? What did I do this time? I made sure not to break anything else on the way out! What do they want from me?!

"Please leave me alone" I yelled back at them as I ran father and father from the school trying to get away from them.

Man, I hope they don't hate me and that's why they're chasing me. Why can't they leave me alone? Damn host club

I yelled mentally.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know the Hosts

I happily made my way back to school. I wore my new uniform and took a deep breath. The air was fresh and it was just the right temperature. I looked around as the birds flew and the cherry blossoms bloomed. Suddenly a group a guy's ran up to me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Skyla! Skyla! Are you going to stay after school today?" One of the guys from the group asked you.

I looked at the guys confused, but then I was reminded I was forced to join that stupid place call a host club. I groaned as I remembered yesterday. Still with the ungracious thoughts I plastered an emotionless face and gave the guy's a show.

"Yeah I guess so"." I said shyly.

The guys whistled as they were memorized by your shy act which was given to me by Rengae.

"See you there Skyla!" With that the group of guys ran off and let me be.

I signed and glumly made my way to class. Once I got there two people were blocking the doorway, two orange haired twins to be exact.

"Hello Skyla…" Hikaru greeted me.

"Good morning." Kaoru greeted as well.

"Morning." I greeted very shyly.

They both laughed as they wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"Rengae really picked the perfect category for you." Hikaru started.

"Yeah, it suits you perfectly because you don't even have to act." Kaoru finished.

"That's great and all but can I go sit down now?" I asked impatiently as I stood there while looking down.

They smirked and walked me inside.

"Sit with us Skyla…" Hikaru began with a mischievous look on his face.

"It'll be fun." Kaoru ended with the same mischievous look.

i were placed next to Kaoru and the brunette host they called Haruhi. Haruhi turned towards me and smiled.

"They got you to huh?" I stared at the brunette for a moment and realized that he was the only one that hadn't chased after me yesterday, and that he seemed to understand me. I wondered if he was like me in more ways than one. He did give off a rather feminine aura.

"Are you a girl?" I leaned over and asked the brunette.

Haruhi smiled, laughed a little and leaned in.

"Yeah, I guess you could say were the same when it comes down to it." She exclaimed.

"Alright." I said smiling. So far out of all the host member, Haruhi was my favourite.

Soon the bell rang for class, and the teacher began his lecture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Haruhi?" I call as I walked beside her.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked

"Do you have the twins for every class?" I asked before the twins could catch up to Haruhi and I.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She answered with a smile.

"Great…Now I have to deal with them all day." I whined.

"You'll get used to them eventually, it took me a while too." She explained with a smile.

I looked at her for a little and smiled as well.

I think we're going to be great friends.

I thought to myself while smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back Skyla-Chan!" Honey senpai jumped on me and hugged me as he smiled brightly.

i smiled and hugged him as well.

"Hello Honey senpai." I smiled at him.

Before i could say another word the rest of the host club had attacked me in hugs, except for Kyoya. Mori senpai just ruffled up my hair and Haruhi was in the hug circle with me. Soon everyone let go of me and Haruhi. i wiped off dust from my uniform and crossed my arms.

"So how come there are no customers?" I asked Tamaki.

"Well you see, I thought the host club deserved a chance to get to know our newest member…which is you." He explained with a smile.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not really into that kind of stuff you know." I said while rubbing the back my neck.

"Oh, we weren't giving you an option." The twins said with mischievous looks.

They both grabbed my arms and dragged me to the sofa where the rest of the host club member's began sitting. Haruhi sat next to me, and next to her was Hikaru, and on the other side of me was Kaoru, in front of me were the other host members. The whole few hours I was there, they asked so many questions, and I got to learn about them as well, it turned out that the host club members weren't so bad after all. Tamaki didn't seem upset with me, and everyone else seemed to have already accepted me.

"Kyoya, let's go to the beach tomorrow!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah! I love the beach!" Honey senpai announced.

"Sure, the host club could use some time to relax." Kyoya agreed.

"This time, we don't have to bring the girls because it's Saturday. Besides we wanna see Haruhi and Skyla in swimsuits." The twins said in complete synchronization.

"Oh brother." I said while face palming.

They really have accepted me, not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing anymore though.

"Then it's settled. We shall leave for the beach tomorrow." Tamaki finalized it.

I and the host club made plans for where we were going to meet and how was picking who up. They decided to all met at Haruhi's house which was actually close to where I lived. I asked Haruhi if I could stay at her place. She nodded happily and I smiled. The twins had heard your plans, and came up with some mischievous plans of their own.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover Fun

I walked down a path of cherry blossoms. The wind mystically blew through my hair, as if it were calling me to move forward. I walked towards a shadowy figure ahead. I couldn't see who it was, but I felt as if I had to reach them as fast as I could. I slowly began to walk faster and faster, until I was no longer walking. I sprinted down the sidewalk and suddenly reached out to the shadowy figure. As I ran closer the figure had seemed to be a small boy. My eyes widened as I realized who that small boy was. I ran faster and called out to him, hoping he will hear me. As I begin to close in on the small boy a flash of light engulfs me and I wake up.

I sat up from my bed and looked around. Tears were running down my face. I took a deep breath and fell back down onto my bed. I wiped away the tears and stared at the celling.

"When was the last time I had that dream." I thought aloud to myself.

i sat up again from my bed and stretched. I looked around and rubbed the back of my neck. I scanned the room. I looked puzzled at the room. This wasn't my room. Why was I here? That's when I remember the sleep over.

"Oh yeah now I remember." I sighed and slowly stood from the bed.

i fixed the bed and walked out of the spare room and into the dining room where Haruhi and the twins sat.

"Good morning Skyla!" Kaoru greeted with a smile.

"Morning Skyla." Hikaru greeted as well.

I wondered why they were sitting right before my very eyes. At first I thought I was hallucinating. i rubbed my eyes. They were still there. i tried hard to remember how they had gotten there, then suddenly, it hit you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rewind~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru, you have to go slow okay, you promised."

"Of course, I'll take it slow okay."

"Kaoru not so fast!"

"I'm sorry Skyla I couldn't help it."

He exclaimed as I groaned in agony.

"You were supposed to go slow!" I said angered.

"To bad! In the world of video games, there are only enemies." Kaoru explained.

"But that's no fair your rich and can actually afford video games!" I said angered he had beat me at a racing game video game.

"As I said, I win. Now you have to do whatever I say." Kaoru explained with a mischievous smile.

"Remind me why we invited you in." Haruhi asked.

"Because it's no fun without the Hitachiin brothers." They said in complete synchronization.

"Oh brother." I said as their smiles fell to a frown.

"Aw why do you got to be so mean Skyla?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we just wanted to spend time with you." Kaoru added.

"Well if this is your idea of fun I hate it." I exclaimed.

The twins put their arms around me and smiled mischievously.

"Come on Skyla, don't be like that." Hikaru started.

"Can't we just have some fun with you guys?" Kaoru ended.

"Ugh. Just what am I to you guys anyway?" I asked.

"That's simple you're our toy." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"No way!" I said angry.

"Yeah, you entertain us and everything." They both said, persisting.

"Look, I don't belong to you guys, so I'm not your toy." I explained trying to stay calm.

"You're our toy, simple as that." They both said.

"Ugh, you guys really annoy me you know that." I said frustrated.

I left the room as Haruhi called after me and Kaoru, feeling a bit bad decided to follow you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the corner of a room which contained nothing but a small closet, a carpet, a night stand, a blanket and a pillow. I was so tired of those Hitachiin twins, they annoyed me so much to the point where it frustrated me. Suddenly I heard the door slide open, I looked up to find Kaoru. My eyes widened, but I quickly covered it with a frown.

"I don't know why I knew you'd be in here but, here you are." He said while stepping closer and crouching beside me.

"Please go away." I said quietly.

He lightly chuckled and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry. If I took it too far, we were just playing around. We didn't mean anything by it." He apologized.

"Fine, whatever." I said not wanting to hear it, yet slightly forgiving him.

Suddenly I heard aloud thump. My head shot up, as I found the door had closed itself.

"Kaoru, did you really have to close the door?" I said not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

"That wasn't me." He exclaimed, so sure that he hadn't done it.

"Kaoru, of course you closed it, who else could've closed It." I explained calmingly.

"No I'm not kidding Skyla. I really didn't close it." He exclaimed still acting as if it wasn't him.

He stood and walked to the door. He tried sliding it open, but the door wouldn't budge for him.

"Skyla, I can't open the door." He explained.

"Kaoru seriously? I'm sure that if I go over there and try to open it, it will open." I said getting up and heading to the door.

I tugged on the door lightly, but it wouldn't budge. I tugged harder, but it still wouldn't budge. I tugged as hard as I could, but still no budge. I walked back timidly and sat back down, Kaoru following behind you and doing the same.

"Well, were trapped in here." I said trying not to panic.

i couldn't stand being in a closed room for so long. It triggered my claustrophobia. My palms grew sweaty. I took deep breaths, trying to keep from having a panic attack. Kaoru noticed and tired his best to comfort me.

"It's okay, I'm sure Haruhi and Hikaru will come looking for us soon." Kaoru reassured me.

I curled into a ball and sat quietly, it wasn't quiet certain to me yet, but my conversations with Kaoru were always awkward between us two if we were alone. You never really noticed it but Kaoru began to grow on you a little bit.

"Hey Skyla?" Kaoru began.

"What do you want Kaoru?" I asked not really wanting to talk to him and trying to concentrate on my breathing.

"Why is it that you hate me and my brother so much?" He asked sincerely.

My eyes widened.

"I didn't know it had seemed that way." I said truthfully.

"To tell you the truth, you're pushy and sometimes annoying, but I don't hate you, after all I can't hate any one, it's just my thing." I told him truthfully.

He smiled and slightly blushed, but i couldn't see it to well with the bad lighting in the room.

"To tell you the truth Skyla, I never thought you hated us. Sure you come across mean sometimes and all, but inside your actually a kind and gentle person. Actually, it's kind of cute, the way you act and all." He said while smiling.

My eyes widened, you didn't know that someone I just met could read me so easily, like a book. I blushed a shade of pink, and a small smile.

"Thanks, you know, you're not too bad yourself." I said trying to compliment him, even though it was a little bit hard for me.

"Gee thanks." He playfully pushed you and laughed.

I giggled alone with him, and had forgotten about my claustrophobia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door flew open and in came Hikaru and Haruhi. I smiled and jumped for joy that the door was finally open. I could finally escape the room that felt like it was strangling me.

"Haruhi! Thank you for opening the door!" I said smiling, happy to be out of that dim place.

"No problem. Hikaru wanted to just leave you guys be. But I wanted to check on you guys. I thought something had happened when you two didn't come back right away." Haruhi explained.

I smiled and both walked away from the twins.

"How long were you stuck in here for?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Not long, but long enough." Kaoru said and smiled toward me as he saw I was standing by the door with Haruhi.

"W-what are you saying?!" Hikaru asked, waiting for his brother to clarify.

"Hikaru! It wasn't like that we were just talking." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru sighed and smiled slightly. Hikaru and Kaoru finally caught up with me. Hikaru seemed to have separated from Kaoru. I found myself getting father from Haruhi and Hikaru closer to her. I walked to Kaoru and lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Hey Kaoru, everything we said in the closet, stays in the closet. Right?" I explained.

He laughed and nodded his head in agreement, extending his pinkie as we both promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, now I remember." I said as you sat beside Haruhi.

"Let's hurry and eats guys, remember were going to the beach today." Hikaru said while gobbling down his food.

I rolled your eyes and began to eat, I noticed Kaoru looking at me. He smiled and I looked away as if I didn't see anything, when in all honesty I slightly smiled. I turned back to my food and continued eating as he stared at me for a little bit confused and began to eat. After I had all finished eating and we all changed, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to drive me and Haruhi to the beach. I stared out the window and sighed.

I wonder if, I'll be able to make friends. The host club seems nice. I suppose I should make an effort to understand them. I would like to be friends with all of them, even though I never really had friends. Can I do that?

I looked between Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi and smiled as I thought to myself.

Yeah. I can do that.


	6. Chapter 6 The Beach

Skyla's P.O.V

The tidal waves crashed against the rocks making a nice relaxing sound. i had never been to the beach before, this was my first time. The scenery was beautiful, and the temperature was just right. I relaxed on a beach towel and decided to take a little nap. Until two tall boys leered over me, to be exact, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What do you guys want now?" I asked them, annoyed they had disturbed my peaceful nap.

They both smiled with that mischievous smile of theirs. They grabbed me by the arms and dragged me to a changing room. Outside were two identical maids waiting for me?

"Ok Mrs. Skyla, let's get you into something perfect." They dragged me into the changing room and stripped me of my clothes.

"Okay, time to change." The twin maids said simultaneously.

"Wait, no, what are you doing? Stop that! Get off me!" i yelled from inside the changing room.

"We brought all of our mom's bathing suits so just choose whatever." Hikaru called into the changing room.

I growled and sighed as the maids showed me one bathing suit after the other. One was one piece, which seemed comfortable but the twin maids discarded it as soon as it showed up. They showed you ones that were tight, ones that were hardly anything and ones that didn't even look like bathing suits.

Finally they pulled out a bikini, it was my favourite. It had ruffles on the bikini top so people wouldn't be able to tell i had a flat chest. It seemed comfortable enough, but it would show some skin, which made me feel uneasy. The twin maids tackled me and forced it on me.

"Stop it, no! Let me go! Get off! Get off me!" I yelled as they finally slipped the bikini on I.

They looked me up and down as if analysing me till I finally got their stamp of approval. They clasped their hands together and smiled brightly.

"You're finally done." They said with their eyes gleaming. They quickly grabbed a flower and placed it in my hair before kicking me out of the changing room.

I didn't want to be seen in a bikini, especially since i was not used to showing off my skin. I grabbed my other arm as I shyly walked towards Hikaru and Kaoru. They both gaped in surprise as i brushed some of my bangs behind my ear and blushed in embarrassment.

"D-Don't look at me. It's weird when you guys look at me like that." I said stuttering and trying to avert their eyes.

The members of the host club were trying to grasp the concept of me wearing a bikini. Mori senpai hadn't seemed fazed by it, but his heart was actually pounding. Kyoya paid no attention to me. Hikaru and Kaoru both blushed but tried to hide it. Honey senpai smiled brightly at how adorable he thought you were and Tamaki, well he was being Tamaki.

"Skyla-Chan you looks so cute!" Honey said while smiling brightly.

I rubbed the back of your neck and stood shyly. Finally from behind me, Haruhi came out in a bathing suit like my, except it was pink. Haruhi made her way beside me and tried to cover up. Everyone stared at me and Haruhi. They all blushed and smiled. It was quiet and awkward, until Tamaki barged in and announced to the whole world just how cute Haruhi and you were.

"Haruhi look! My baby girl looks so cute!" he yelled with excitement.

"Look how cute you look Skyla, such a little cutie." He said with big bright eyes.

Suddenly a lightbulb struck in Tamaki's unusual head. He blushed a deep bright red and averted Haruhis eyes as he pulled out some shorts and a shirt for her.

"Proper young ladies shouldn't be showing that much skin until after they're married." He said while blushing and pushing clothing towards Haruhi.

Steam practically fumed form my ears, angered you didn't get a shirt or shorts to cover up.

"What about me?" I asked Tamaki.

"You? Your fine Skyla. Besides you look very cute in that bathing suit!" He said smiling.

I growled and sighed, trying not to get angry. I finally rolled my eyes and just went alone with it. I followed behind Tamaki and Kyoya as Mori-senpai carried Honey-senpai on his shoulders and the twins followed close behind me. I trudged through the sand hoping the twins wouldn't force me to do anything else that was unnecessary. You sat back down on your resting spot and took the flower out of my hair to play with it. Just then Haruhi decided to sit beside you.

"Hey, are you okay Skyla?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just kind of embarrassed." I told Haruhi truthfully.

"How come?" She asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well, I've never done this stuff before. I've actually never been to the beach before either. On top of that, I have to wear this swimsuit, and I've never worn something like this. It kind of makes me uncomfortable." I explained.

She smiled and laughed a little, you looked toward her questioningly.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's good to experience new things, so, I think you should try to have fun. Besides, you look real cute in that swimsuit." She said, complimenting you to help with my insecurities.

I understood and nodded my head. I smiled and she helped me up. The rest of the day, I tried to have fun like Haruhi had said. I walked around the beach a little and even went to looking for starfish. The sun began to set, but you had no idea where I was, I had lost the others and the beach house while on my starfish hunting adventure. I walked around for a while, until I bumped into two boys.

"Hey, watch where your- "The boy stopped mid-sentence as he looked you up and down.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you guys." I said apologetically.

The boys you had bumped into were rather tall. They weren't very masculine but they could easily take you down. The boy on the left had brown spiked up hair. His skin was a little darker than the one on the right. The boy on the right was pale. His hair fell into his eyes. It was as black as night, without the stars of course.

"No, it's cool. Hey, wanna chill with us for a little? We can show you a good time." The boy on the left said, acting as if he was col.

"Um, no thank you. Actually I think it's about time I get back to my friends so I really should get going." I bumped into a tall masculine boy. He must have been a friend of theirs. I gulped and walked backwards.

"We just wanna have fun." The boys said with evil intentions written all over their face.

The boy with spiky hair grabbed my wrist tight and pulled me close to him. I could smell the slight scent of alcohol. I pushed yourself away from him and put some space between you two.

"Please, let me go!" You pleaded.

"No way. You're going to do whatever we tell you to do. And you better do it if you know what's good for you." He said smiling evil like.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my face closer to his. Before he had the chance to kiss me, I smacked him and kicked him in the groin. I ran away fast as I could, but it was no use, they had caught up to me in mere seconds.

The boy with black hair grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I fell to my knees. The tanned boy kicked you a couple of times, which made me collapse to the ground. The tanned boy got on top of me and held down my wrists. I flailed my legs hopelessly as he made his way around my body.

"Help!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear you, but no one came. The boy smacked you and yelled at you.

"Shut up! No one is going to hear you!" He returned back to kissing you.

I couldn't move, I were helpless, you hated feeling like this. It made you feel like you had no control. You wanted to cry but restrained yourself from doing so.

He had finished kissing me and caressed my face gently. I bit his hand. He screamed and stood. I quickly got up and bolted, hoping to find people to help me.

Once again they had caught up to me. The pale skinned boy has tackled me to the ground. I were assuming the tanned boy had decided to leave you alone for the time being.

"You're a feisty one." He said smiling down at me.

"Let me go! Let me go! Help!" I yelled once more.

"It's no use, no one's going to hear you." The boy said as his hands travelled up and down your sides.

"Stop this please." Tears began to rim my eyes.

I shut your eyes as you prepared for the worst. The tears spilled down my cheeks. Suddenly I heard a voice call my name in the distance.

"Skyla!" I opened my eyes and found the host club.

I eyes widened. They must have gone looking for me and at some point may have heard you yell from help.

"Leave her alone!" Tamaki yelled as he darted towards the boy on top you and punched him.

The other boys who had attacked you ran towards Tamaki, but instead bumped into Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"If you mess with Skyla-Chan, you mess with me and Takashi." I heard Honey-senpai say.

Hikaru and Kaoru both ran after the tanned boy, the one you bitten and began to beat him up. Kyoya had called in his brigade.

Haruhi ran up to me, worried about me. She knelt beside me and wrapped a towel around me as I sat silently and stared at the sand.

"Skyla? Are you okay?" She asked a little out breath, but still giving away a sense of worry.

She tried to touch me to see if you were alright but smacked away her hand.

"Skyla?" she was confused as to why you had done that.

"I-I want to go now." I said holding back tears and trying to sounds as if I weren't about to cry.

She nodded and tried to help me up, but I refused her offer. I clutched the towel she had given me closely around me and shuffled towards the beach house. As soon as we both got to the beach house, Haruhi gave me some pants and a t-shirt. I didn't hesitate to grab then and quickly changed into them.

As soon as I had finished changing I thanked Haruhi for the clothes and locked myself away in a room I was assigned to by the other host members. I wanted to stay in the comfort of my room for the rest of the day. I had gone through so much just a few minutes ago. My brain needed to process it.

I curled into a little ball and sat on my bed. I just wanted to forget what happened today, even though forgetting something like this would be kind of impossible. I sunk my flower in my hair and messed with it a little.

I looked at my hands and noticed that they were shaking. I clenched the flower in my hands and threw it to the floor. I began to cry, tears were pouring down my cheeks. I cried and cried, until I had cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Depressing and best friends

Skyla's P.O.V

After the beach house incident, I just wanted to forget everything that happened. I wanted to be left alone, and I wanted to keep my distance from everyone. I felt that after that incident, I couldn't really trust anyone. I sighed and shook my head angrily. i just wanted to get these thoughts out of my head.

Suddenly, I found myself walking up the stairs and into the club room. To my surprise it was empty. I wondered why I even thought about coming here, when it was obvious I wanted to be alone. Maybe deep inside, I felt like I needed someone. I wandered into the dark host club room and stumbled upon a piano hidden behind a huge curtain.

"Since when did this get here?" I asked myself.

I walked towards it and gently brushed my fingers on it. I smiled slightly and decided, it wouldn't hurt to play a little. i had always loved the piano, but my family could never afford one.

I finally sat down and began to play. My hands gently made their way around the piano as I began to play a gentle melody. i missed playing piano so much, I couldn't help but smile sadly as i played. It was a perfect bitter-sweet type of song. Perfect for how I were feeling at the moment.

I didn't know it, but by the time I began to play, the host club members had already piled in. they stood silently as they listened to me play.

I closed my eyes as the song had begun to bring a flood memories. Both good and bad. Finally, I finished playing, I sighed and began to cry.

Suddenly, I heard clapping coming from the door. My eyes widened as I turned to find the host club members. They had caught a glimpse of my tears falling down my cheeks.

"Skyla-Chan, why are you crying?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I quickly wiped away the tears and took a deep breath.

I didn't want to bring then into my problems. They were for me to worry about, not for anyone else to worry about.

Haruhi knew something was wrong with me. She walked up to me as all the other host club members decided to leave me alone.

"What's wrong Skyla?" she asked sympathetically.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." I said as you turned to grab my stuff and leave.

"Skyla." Haruhi grabbed my shoulders to keep you from leaving.

It sent a chill down my spine. You didn't want to be touched. Even if it were a friendly gesture, I didn't want to be touched in any sort of way. I tensed up. Haruhi noticed this and quickly removed her hand.

"Skyla. What's wrong? I know you say your fine but I know you're not. We may not be very close but I still want to help you. Did something happen? Tell me. I want to help." She kept insisting.

Feeling I could no longer evade Haruhi, I finally decided to tell her.

"Haruhi please, just leave me alone. I know you want to know about what's going on but it's my job to worry about things and not you. So just, go away." You told her as you once again turned around to leave.

Haruhi clenched her fists and called out to me, calling the attention of the rest of the host members.

"Skyla!" She yelled.

She caught my attention. The door was half way open when you turned to meet her staring at the floor and clenching her fists. I paused in my steps questioningly as she soon smiled and looked to me, relaxing her muscles.

"I'm not leaving you." She said as she walked closer to me.

My eyes widened.

Why doesn't she understand? I just want to be left alone. Why can't she just grant me this one thing? This is all I ask.

i think to myself as she steps closer and closer. I begin to ease my way out the door. i quickly turn and run out the door, hoping she won't follow.

Haruhi chases me out the door and down the long fleet of stairs. As soon as I made it to the schools court yard I stopped and rested, placing my hands on my legs and gasping for air. I heard footsteps. Slowly coming closer towards I. I stood up straight and looked towards Haruhi.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

She didn't listen, she just stepped closer and closer.

"Go away! I don't want you here!" I said as I tried to make her go away.

She stopped in her tracks. I stared at her, and long silence passed between the two of us. The only thing that was making noise was the cool breeze brushing past me.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to go away!" I said as Haruhi still stood silent.

i looked away from her and stared towards the concrete floor.

"I told you to-"I was cut off by a warm embrace.

Haruhi had run towards me, and gave me a hug. My eyes widened and i began to tear up. My arms lay lifeless by my sides. Haruhi held me tightly. She seemed as if she wouldn't let go.

Why? Out of all the people why did she have to stay with me? Even if I told her to go away so many times. She stayed with me. Why? Dose she- care for me?

My eyes were filling to the brink with tears. I blinked them away as I slowly moved my hands and hugged Haruhi back. I began to cry on her shoulder. She stroked my hair to try to soothe me.

"Thank you." Was all i said as I continued to cry?

"You can always count on me." Haruhi smiled and held you closer. Petting my hair as she comforted me best she could.

No one had ever put in the time to actually put up with me. I never had anybody to help me, it was always just me. But Haruhi, may be first true friend I've ever had in a long time.

We both made our way back to the club room. The club members all looked at me. I smiled slightly and looked around wondering where all the girls were.

"Are you alright Skyla?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded my head and sat on the sofa.

"What happened Skyla?" Hikaru asked.

"Why were you crying?" Kaoru added on to the pile of questions.

"You guys, stop asking her so many questions." Haruhi warned.

"No it's alright. I'll tell you." I said opening up a little.

The host members all stared at me. They all sat down and waited for me to talk. I gulped and took a deep breath. I looked at my clasped hands and twiddled with my thumbs. This would be the first time I've told anybody anything about myself. I sighed and finally spoke.

"Well, the reason I was crying was because- well, it's a long story." I began.

I looked up from my hands and found the host club staring at me, ready to listen. They all waited for me to continue my story. I nervously chuckled and brushed back my bangs.

"I've never told anybody so bare with me. This is a little hard for me." I stared past my clenched hands and to the floor.

"Well the beach incident, frightened me. And it's not the first time it's happened. It just brought back old memories." I began to tell my story.

The host club all sat silently, waiting for me to continue.

"Well- a while back ago, when I was little, my brother and I would always play piano together, and that song, I played was his favourite, one day we got into a stupid fight, and my brother ran away. I didn't go after him, but I should've. We all went looking for him, I was the first one to find him. There were people surrounding him. I ran him fast as I could, hoping he would be okay. When I got to him I listened to his heart beat but, he was gone. I and my family were depressed for weeks. After a while, my mom and dad just couldn't take it, so they left me with my grandfather." I began to cry. This was the hardest thing I've ever told anyone. Haruhi sat beside me and held my hand.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Haruhi reassured.

After a while I stopped myself. I continued my story.

"Well, my grandfather. He would- he. He hurt me. Sometimes he would come home, and he smelled like, alcohol. He would be angry or sometimes. He would come into my room and beat me. Sometimes it was him feeling lonely and he would just-." I stopped myself. i couldn't go on.

"Well, anyway, I told the police and I began to live on my own." I said as I wiped away my tears.

The host members all stared at me still. I looked and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be-"suddenly the host members all attacked you in hugs.

Their eyes were filled with tears. I smiled and tried my best to hug them back.

"Were sorry." The host members apologized.

i shut my eyes and shed a tear, but this time a tear of joy.

"Thank you guys." I said as I took a deep breath.

I never realized that, they actually cared for me. I'm glad I have people to help me be strong. Today I'm going to push away the past and only look at the future. I'm going to be able to smile every day because it's the hard things that give me the strength, to get thought.


	8. Chapter 8 A nice Day

Skyla's P.O.V

I walked down the path of cherry blossom trees. They were in full bloom pretty early. I slowly came to a stop as I spotted the host members. They all turned around and smiled at me. My eyes went wide for a brief moment. I had to do a double take on the whole scenario. They were still standing before me, smiling. I slowly walked towards them and looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked them cautiously.

"Yeah! We just wanted to walk the person we love so dearly." Tamaki said dramatically, as usual.

"Okay what do you want?" I asked the club members.

"I'm glad you asked! The host club is throwing a concert and we want you to be the centre of attention." Tamaki exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I said a bit phased.

"Can you sing?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I can only play piano, violin and guitar." I said with a bit of flare.

"It'll only be a small thing since we already held a big event. Besides this gives you a chance to really show off your skills." Kyoya said while fixing his glasses.

I sighed and crossed my arms. I contemplated on the matter for what seemed like forever, and finally you agreed.

"Fine, but there's no catch?" I asked cautiously.

"Actually there is one thing. You have to do it wearing a bunny suit." The twins said in complete sync.

"No way!" I said immediately with no emotion.

"Aw why not?" Kaoru asked.

"You would look so cute in a bunny suit." Hikaru added.

"No way!" There was no way I was dressing up as a bunny.

"Fine." The twins said disappointed.

"You're no fun Skyla." Hikaru stated.

I rolled my eyes and moved my bangs out of my face. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Mori-senpai.

He did the most unusual thing. I looked towards him and he turned away. Looked at him slightly confused, but brushed it off and continued walking to school with the other host members.

I sat in class taking notes when I noticed the twins staring at me. I turned towards them and they quickly looked away. Again I spotted a faint blush spread across their cheeks. This was new to me. The host member never acted so strangely before. The only normal ones so far were Haruhi and me. The bell rang and it was lunch time. I quickly packed up my bag and left to lunch with Haruhi.

After lunch there was going to be a host club meeting but you really didn't feel like going to it and being around everyone. It was also Friday so you could go home a practice on my violin.

"Hey Haruhi." I asked.

"Yeah Skyla" She said quietly.

"I'm not going to the meeting after lunch." I say quietly to Haruhi.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"I want to have some time alone, can you tell them that I'm not coming please." I asked.

"Yeah it's okay, understand, I'll tell them you're not coming." Haruhi said.

"Thanks Haruhi." I said as I gave Haruhi a hug and got up from the table. I walked out of the café and headed home.

Haruhi's pov

i got up after Skyla left and walked to music room 3 for the club meeting. When i went in everyone was already there.

"Hey Haruhi." Tamaki greeted.

"Hey Tamaki-senpai" I greeted.

Tamaki looked around for Skyla, but she was not there.

"Where is Skyla?" Tamaki asked me.

"She's not coming today." I answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru got up from the sofa and walked over to me.

"Why isn't she coming?" The twins asked."

"Um, she was feeling sick so she went home to rest." I explained.

Skyla's/your pov

When I got home I went up to my room and locked the door. I was really tired from everything today so I laid on my bed and closed my eyes.

What was with everyone today? Why were they acting so weird? I think I will start practicing my music again. Then I could play it in the club room. Everything has been getting to me lately. I don't know what to do? I'm really glad to have Haruhi though, she's a great friend.

I thought as I fell asleep on top of my clovers.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

It was a Saturday, i could practically hear the angels singing hallelujah in the background. You sat on your bed as you practiced your violin and stared blankly at the piece Tamaki had given you.

You were surprised he had even decided he wanted you to play a piece like this. It wasn't like one of those songs you would hear in some anime. Or something along those lines.

Why would he want me to play something like this?

You asked yourself.

Suddenly you heard loud and very impatient knocking at the door. You rushed, carefully placing down your violin and running to the door. You opened it, and to your surprise, it was the host club.

"What do you guys want?" you asked not the least bit happy to see them, except Haruhi of course.

"We came to see where you live of course." Tamaki stated.

"Please go away." You asked.

They frowned and Tamaki crossed his arms. He looked about ready scold you.

"Now Skyla, that's no way to treat your guest, even if you are the shy boy type you don't need to act like that all the time." Tamaki said.

You sighed and sweatdropped. You finally decided to just let them in. they pushed you aside and thanked you for allowing then into your home. You sighed and rolled your eyes, closing the door behind you and following then into your living room.

You found Tamaki staring at a picture of you father, mother and little brother. He picked up the picture and showed it to the other hose members.

"Don't stare at it!" You yelled as you grabbed the photo and placed it back in its original spot.

"Where did Hikaru and Kaoru go?" You looked around the house until you spotted the two monkeys in your room.

"What are you two-?" You stopped mid-sentence when you caught them reading the letter your parents wrote to you before they left.

"Give that back." Your fists clenched as a tear threatened to fall.

The twins both turned to look at you, the sympathy shown in their eyes.

You snatched the note away from them.

"Skyla…" Hikaru began.

"We-"Kaoru was cute off.

"Get out!" You yelled angrily at them, tears fell down your face in pure rage.

The twins dropped the note and left at your command. You fell to your knees and grabbed the note. Your eyes scanned the words written on the paper.

 _Skyla, were sorry to be leaving you like this, but we couldn't handle the pain. After losing your brother, we just couldn't take it anymore, it's all your fault, and you fought with him. But instead you killed beloved son. You are no longer our daughter. We don't even know we you are anymore. So were leaving you with your grandfather. Good-bye. Don't look for us._

You put down the note and gasped for air. A few tears stained the paper. You tore up the paper and threw it in the trash.

You sat still on the floor and looked at the smiling photo of your parents and sibling sitting on your dresser. You grabbed the picture and caressed the frame.

Your mother was beautiful, her golden brown hair tied back neatly into a bun, and her deep green eyes that seemed to always be full of life, no matter the situation. Your father was just as handsome, with his black hair that always seemed to shine in the sun, and his bright blue eyes that would always seem to tell you what he was thinking.

You little brother looked a lot like your mother, with his deep green eyes, and his curly golden blonde hair. You resembled your father rather closely. Your black hair always shimmering in the sun, even if it was a bad hair day and your bright blue eyes which always seemed to be a gateway into your thoughts.

You began to tear up as you remembered all the bad memories. You threw the frame with the photo inside and yelled at the picture of your parents.

"I hate you!" You screamed as you began to cry.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. You quickly wiped away your tears and picked up the photo on the floor and placed it back on your dresser. You opened the door and found Haruhi waiting behind it.

"Are you okay Skyla?" Haruhi asked concerned.

"Yeah, just peachy." You answered sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no." Haruhi sat beside you on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked staring intently at you.

You brushed your bangs out your face and sighed.

"I'll be fine." You answered.

"That wasn't what I asked. What happened?" Haruhi asked more persistently.

You stared at her and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm fine really. It was just over something stupid." You answered again.

"Skyla." Haruhi began in a more persisting tone.

"Fine. The twins may have gone though some things they shouldn't have." You began.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, they read the note my parents left before they left me." You stated as you stared at the floor.

Haruhi hugged you as you stared glumly at the floor.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. I will don't worry about it." You reassured Haruhi.

"Alright. You ready to head back?" She asked standing up and offering you a hand.

You grabbed her hand and stood from the ground. You nodded and both made your way back to the living room. You sat at a sofa farthest from the twins and stared at the host members.

"So, for real, tell me, why are you here?" You asked them all.

"Well to be honest. We all wanted to see how it was going and how the piece Tamaki gave you was coming alone." Haruhi explained for the other members.

You looked around and smiled. You crossed your arms and legs.

"If you guys want me to play it for you, then you're all out of luck. You're going to have to wait sorry." You told the members.

They all groaned and slumped back into the sofas.

"Hey, why don't we take Skyla out on stroll?" Tamaki suggested.

"Why don't we take her to the park?" Kyoya suggested.

"I was thinking we could get her ice cream and share it." Honey-senpai suggested.

"Why not take her to the arcade." The twins suggested.

You glared at the twins from across the room, they each stared at you with frightened looks. They slid farther into their chairs as you looked away and ignored their presence.

"Guys, why don't we just look around town?" Haruhi suggested.

The chatter went amongst the hosts for longer than expected until Tamaki came up with a conclusion.

"I know. Are you ready gentlemen? Why not each of us take Skyla out to where we want to take her, we can each take turned." Tamaki suggested, all the host except you and Haruhi agreed.

"Why can't we all just go as a group?" Haruhi suggested.

"Because it won't be as fun that way." Hikaru said.

You sighed and crossed your arms, ignoring Hikaru's statement.

"Alright then, who's taking me first?" You wondered mainly to yourself. Except the host club actually heard you.

"I am!" All the host members said raising their hands.

You groaned and slumped back in your chair. You came up with an idea, which would quickly solve the problem.

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys write your names on a pieces of paper and I will draw your names from the hat." You suggested.

The host member's quickly agreed and each wrote their names on the paper and stuffed it in a hat. Haruhi shuffled them around and finally held out the hat, you grabbed the paper and unfolded it and inside read…


	10. Chapter 10 First Date Chosen

Skyla's P.O.V

You slowly reached into the hat and pulled out a crumpled up paper. You opened it and flattened the creases with your fingers. Inside you read Hikaru's name. You looked over at him and he smiled at you.

"So, looks like I got first dibs." Hikaru said.

You groaned in agony, he was the last person you wanted to be with right now.

"Alright. I'll be back. I'm going to get ready." You said as Haruhi followed you.

"Hey I have something for you." Haruhi said as she put a dress on your doorknob and left.

"Thanks Haruhi." You said as you took the dress and went into your room to change.

When you were in your room you saw the dress Haruhi gave you had small red flowers covering every inch of it. There was a collar and a flouncy bow near the neckline, and it was complete with a thin brown belt. Pretty brown heels that matched the belt were right underneath it.

You stood up and walked over to it. You couldn't believe that Haruhi got that dress for you to wear today when you would be with Hikaru, it would like a date and he would love it.

After you had tightened the belt and slipped on the heels, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair needed to be brushed. It was growing longer, and you had nice long side bags that you could pull behind your ears.

"Skyla!" You heard some knocking on the door and went to unlock it. Haruhi was there, and she seemed really excited about something.

"Great! You look beautiful. Hikaru is going to love you in that dress!" She gushed, admiring you. You drew back self- consciously and pulled your arm over your chest.

"I'm anything but beautiful, but thank you. Is Hikaru still in the living room?" You asked.

"He's just getting something from their limo. I just came to check on you." Haruhi said sweetly. Your heart fluttered a little. She was so kind.

"Thanks, you replied. What will you do for the rest of the day?"

"I'll go home and watch TV. Take a day to just lounge around or something." She said.

"Cool…" you stepped out of your room and led the way back to the other hosts.

"So what should I expect today?" You asked Haruhi. "Where are we going do you think?"

You didn't expect much. After all, you don't get to do much because you spend all of your time at the host club. Hopefully he wasn't taking you anywhere expensive.

"I think you're just going out for food or something. Maybe you'll see a movie if anything good is playing. It'll be crowded there though, because it's raining now." Haruhi explained. She was so laid back about everything, and you had to admire that about her.

"Okay, sounds good." You sighed deeply, stretching your arms over your head. "Remind me to take a coat."

Haruhi smirked slightly, but then nodded.

Hikaru was pacing in the living room with, wondering why he had even thought about doing this in the first place. What was he supposed to say or do? Where would they even go? He was a helpless romantic…wait, it wasn't even a date! Why was he so stressed?!

He grabbed fistfuls of his own hair and pulled, trying to sort out the mess that he had created. Kaoru had a spare nice outfit for him in the limo. It was a plain. Long sleeved, blue and white collared shirt and black pants. He wondered what you would be wearing. It was supposed to be raining, so hopefully nothing to cold. You could always just wear a jacket. That reminded him that his own jacket was still on the doorknob. He plucked it off the nod and slipped it on, feeling more comfortable in the heavy black material.

"Hikaru!" he heard Kaoru call from behind him. He turned and saw his brother leaning against the door frame.

"You're a mess," Kaoru teased, walking up to him. Hikaru started pacing again.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," He said. Kaoru sat down on the sofa and gazed at Hikaru's sorry state.

"Nothing." He said. When he saw Hikaru's confused look, he decided to elaborate.

"Just do nothing, be yourself. If anything gets awkward and you don't know what to say, do whatever you think I would do." He shrugged and swung his legs so that he was laying down. He rested his head on a pillow and put his hands behind his head.

"Please just make sure-"he stopped and yawned, "-that you don't bore her. Shell be worrying as much as you are. I promise. Have fun, okay?"

Hikaru nodded and walked into a bathroom nearby. After brushing his hear for the second time, he straightened his shirt and walked back out. He noticed that Kaoru was dead asleep on the sofa. He walked over and sat next to him, admiring how cut he was.

Kaoru had always been the type of person who would care for others more than he cared for himself. Hikaru was guilty of taking that for granted his entire life. He brushed Kaoru's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He promised. Then, he took three deep breaths and walked over to the door.


	11. Chapter 11 Perfect Date

**Skyla's P.O.V**

I was waiting in the kitchen for Haruhi to come back. She said that she was going to check on Hikaru and be back in five minutes, but ten had gone by and there was no sign of her.

"H-Hey,"

You heard a voice and snapped your head up. Hikaru was standing a few yards away, and looked as terrified as hell. But besides the look on his face, he looked like a model. His hair was perfectly pushed to the side, with the back spiked up. His clothes fit him perfectly. And you couldn't help but blush when you looked at him. You was doing a lot of blushing lately.S

Hikaru didn't notice that you were staring at him, because he was still busy staring at you. Haruhi must have put you up to wearing that dress. It was perfect, and he loved it on you. Your hair was pin-straight, but still really short, and the small but of makeup you were wearing made your eyes stand out. You were very beautiful.

"So where are we going?" you asked, trying to find the right words. Hikaru struggled to come up with a good answer.

"Well… there's this restaurant down by the park, and it's really good. It's an American restaurant. We could go there and then catch a movie or something." He suggested. He knew he sounded terrified, but he honestly couldn't help it. This was the very first time he would be without Kaoru. He was also going out with a girl. Like a date. Which it wasn't, or so he was telling himself.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Your face flooded with relief. You were happy because there wouldn't be any extra time for awkwardness. They'd just eat, watch a movie, and then go home. Hikaru was thinking the same thing.

He smiled and held out a hand for you to take. You grabbed it and walked with him outside.

"Ah! My jacket…. I forgot it inside. I'll be right back!" you said, turning back around and running back into your house, you went crazy trying to find it. You looked though everything, but it was nowhere you could see. Finally you just gave up and walked back outside. If it was going to rain you would just have to deal with it.

"Are you okay-"Hikaru was cut off when you opened the door and marched back outside?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't find my jacket." You sighed. Hikaru shrugged and walked over to you.

"I'm sorry about that. It is going to rain, but I don't think there will be any major changes in temperature." He tried to make you feel better.

Once you both were in the car, Hikaru felt a lot better. He was confident in himself, and was able to hold a conversation with you that didn't bore you. Before he knew it, you ended up in the parking lot of the restaurant. He stepped out of the car and waited for you.

"So this restaurant is really nice, you can sit inside of out, but today I think it would be better if we go in. Is that okay with you?" Hikaru asked you.

"Yeah this place seems really nice and I think it's a good idea to go inside to eat." You said.

"Okay let's go inside." He said, then started walking into the food layout. You stood in place for a while, and thought what was this going to be like.

They took their food trays and filled them with hamburgers, French fries, sodas, and many other snacks. When you both were finished eating, Hikaru led you to a big rock that was right at the edge of the pond.

"So what do want to do now?" He asked. He didn't know why, but for the past few days he had wanted to spend as much time as possible with you. She was just so fun and nice to be around.

"Well isn't the movie theatre close to here?" you asked, Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know if there are any good movies showing, but we could go see something if you want." He offered. You nodded again.

"Catching Fire is supposed to be really good. I saw the first movie and kind of want to see how the series ends."

"You know that there's still one more movie that needs to come out, right?" Hikaru asked. You tried to hide your disappointment, but Hikaru could see thought it. He hugged you dramatically.

"You poor baby! Didn't even know that there was another movie!" He gushed, still messing around. You shoved him off and pouted a little.

"Whatever. I still want to see it." You grumbled. He nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

"Well, let's go!"

[At the Movie Theatre]

Haruhi was right. The movies were packed. Especially their movie.

They had seats in the waaay back of the room, but they were still able to see the screen. It was actually really cold in the room. For some reason the fans and vents were on, and unfortunately, you were positioned right above your seats.

"There seats are fricking horrible," They heard a teenage boy around your age snap to a girl that seemed to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know…." She whined in a high pitched, annoying voice. Hikaru knew that he was not going to last long sitting next to these people. But he had to try for you.

Once the commercials finally ended and the movie itself started, you tried your hardest to hide how cold you were. A vent was directly above you, and you were only wearing your dress. Hikaru noticed that you were shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked softly, you began to shake your heard, but then gave in a nodded. You didn't notice Hikaru dong anything for a while, but then you felt the leathery material of his jacket over your shoulders.

"Take mine. It's okay, at least I have a long sleeved shirt…" He trailed off, blushing. He was glad that it was dark and nobody could see him. You smiled like an idiot and thanked him. You took his arm and draped it over your shoulders, leaning against him for comfort when something gross or scary happened on the screen. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he loved the feeling of you needed him there with you.

When the movie was over and they made it to the car again, Hikaru noticed that they were almost out of gas.

"We might not make it home," He sighed angrily. "But I'll try and drive fast."

You nodded, but had your doubts.

"What if we get stuck in the middle of the street?" you wondered. Hikaru shrugged.

"Well, I'll pull over. And it's ten at night. We took a while to get to the theatre anyway, so we had to take the later movie. Nobody will be driving on the main road this late." He said.

He jammed in the key and within seconds they were speeding down the road. They were about forty five minutes away from your house when you heard churning noises coming from inside of the car.

"Dammit," He cursed, pulling over onto a grassy area on the side of the road. You face palmed.

"Could you call someone?" you asked, pointing to his cell phone. He pulled it out and tried to turn it on.

"It's out of battery. I would try to call Kaoru, but he is probably still asleep. He was really tired today." Hikaru said. "What about you?"

"I left mine in my jacket. Which I can't find." You said. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait. We might have to wait through the night and sleep in the car."

You looked out of your closed window at the sky.

"B-but isn't it supposed to rain?" you asked nervously.

"Yeah, but it will be okay. It's not really cold anymore."

"That's not the problem…" You tried to tell him how afraid of thunder you were, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Well what is-"Hikaru's question was interrupted by a sudden huge clash of thunder and a few drops of rain hitting the roof. You gasped and buried your face in your arms. The light rain soon turned into heavy rain that was so thick nobody could see two feet out the window. It all happened so fast that you didn't have time to prepare yourself. You stayed curled up in a ball on your seat, your fists clenched and your eyes slammed shut. Hikaru noticed but didn't know what was wrong.

"S-Skyla?" He asked softly, "What's wrong?"

You just stayed still and didn't move except for the small winces whenever it thundered. Hikaru finally understood.

"Hey," He said, feeling awful for you, "Come here,"

When you didn't look up or respond Hikaru frowned and basically pulled you to him using your arms as support. You just became ridged. Once you were curled up on his lap, with your head buried in his chest, Hikaru began stocking your hair and trying to calm you down.

"Skyla I want you to look at me," He said calmly. You slowly raised your tear stained face up to his and let a whimper.

"I want you to think about all of the good things that have happened to you. You don't need to be afraid. I am here with you and nothing is going too happened." He held you closer.

You felt his steady heartbeat in your ear and looked up at him again. You looked into his golden eyes and reflected on the whole day. The fun at the restaurant, how sweet he was at the movies.

His eyes.

His smile.

His laugh.

Him.

You felt a strange twinge in the bottom of your stomach and looked at him differently. What was this feeling? You felt your face get red, and at that moment all you could hear was his heartbeat and his comforting words.

What was this feeling?


	12. Chapter 12 Worried

Kaoru sped down the road at eleven at night, looking for Hikaru's car. He had randomly woke up, and instantly knew something was wrong. He had searched all around your house for his brother, after a few minutes of panicking he decided to take out the other car he had and go looking for them. He had remembered you saying something about a movie, so he probably went to the theatre in the next town over.

Leave it to Hikaru to pick the farthest pace away from him.

He drove and drove, and eventually he was on the same road as the theatre. After he fought off the nagging feeling of sleep for a few more minutes, he saw a dark car pulled up on the side of the road. He sighed with relief and pulled over.

Hikaru must have fallen asleep holding you, because he was woken up when a bright light flashed outside of the window. He pulled his hand out from under your head and rubbed his eyes, seeing someone open the door of the car and walk over.

It was Kaoru.

Hikaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding it in and waved. It had stopped raining, but it was still a little drizzly. Hikaru slid you off his lap and learned your head on the back of the seat. You moaned sleepily and curled up into a small ball on the middle of the seat. Hikaru couldn't help but notice how tear stained your face was. Even so, he thought you were very cute. His heart fluttered a bit, but then he blushed it away and opened the door slowly. Kaoru leaned up against the car with his arms crossed.

"The car broke down and we couldn't get back…" Hikaru trailed off, knowing that Kaoru didn't really care.

"It's okay." I'm here now." He yawned, stretching an arm over his head.

"How did you even know where we were and that we needed help?" He asked. Kaoru shrugged and then looked at him.

"Well…I just kind of woke up in the middle of the night and knew something was wrong." He said quietly. Hikaru's mouth fell open a little, as if he was going to speak, but no sound came out. He only nodded.

"You carry Skyla, okay?" Kaoru asked, knowing their relationship status was rising. Hikaru opened the door again and couldn't help but smile when he saw the small black haired girl. You sleepily rolled over onto your other side and let out another small groan. Hikaru had to resist the urge to just stand there and watch you for a while. He slid a hand underneath your neck to support your head, and then lifted you up bridal style. Kaoru opened the backseat of the car and motioned for Hikaru in first, and then climbed over you.

"I can drive if you want," He offered. Kaoru shook his head.

"Nah. You need her," he said, but then he struggled to correct himself. "I-I mean you need to make sure she doesn't wake up.

Hikaru didn't want to move you around anymore, but he had to put your seatbelt on. He reached across you waist to grab the belt, but was stopped when you leaned against his arm. You rubbed your cheek against his arm and sloppily draped an arm over his waist.

You wasn't asleep. Well, you was kind of in between sleep and awake. You thought that you was dreaming when Hikaru had picked you up and carried you to the car. Since you thought it was just a dream, your arm reached out and fell across his waist. You felt your head drop and rest on his arm.

"….So how did it go?" you vaguely heard Kaoru's voice coming from the front of the car. You felt Hikaru's chest vibrate as he answered.

"It was great," He said softy. You smiled slightly. He was so sweet.

"I decided I'm not going out with her tomorrow unless she wants to." Kaoru admitted. You began paying more attention.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Well it seems like she has a better time with you." He pointed out. Hikaru sighed.

"That is not true." He said. You tried to nod, but your had was too heavy. Instead, you just objected in your mind.

"Yes, it is. I mean, come on… you've always been better with girls."

"Are you kidding me? We haven't talked to a girl in years and you say that? You're the most romantic guy I've ever met, including that Tamaki Suoh."

The conversation went on for a while, but eventually they made it back to your house. You groaned and finally opened your tired eyes. Hikaru was still there.

"Hey, you're awake! That is good." He smiled. You rubbed your eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 New Relationship starting

Skyla's P.O.V

It's been a while since you joined the host club. You have been really enjoying it and making new friends. Today you and the members of the host club are going to the beach again but this time it will be just the host club without the ladies.

 **~At the Beach~**

When we got to the beach I laid under an umbrella in the sun and tried to take a nap. I was wearing a tank top and short, I didn't know to wear a bathing suit because I was not going swimming.

"Sky-Chan lets go Hellfish Hunting!" Honey-senpai yelled.

Hellfish, I think he means shellfish hunting. I thought to myself.

"No thanks Honey-senpai, I'm fine here." I said.

"Okay, maybe later." Honey said as he walked over near the water.

After a while of lying there I stood up and went near the water, as the waves pushed the water towards my feet I back away slowly to avoid it from touching my feet.

After a little bit of watching the water I felt someone tape my shoulder, I turned to see Kaoru smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Kaoru." I said a little down.

"Hey Skyla, are you okay? You look a little sad here all by yourself." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry."

"I know you're not okay. You don't need to lie to me okay, I'm your friend. If you want to talk we could go for a walk if you won't to?" He asked.

"I guess you know me pretty well then. And yes I would like to go for a walk with you." You said quietly.

"Okay, let's go then." Kaoru said as he held out his hand for you to take.

You took his hand and you both walked around the beach away from the others where you could talk. After a while we found a little cove that was under a cliff, it was hidden so it was good we found it. I sat on a big rock near the water but I kept my legs up so the water wouldn't touch me. Kaoru was sitting next to me, still holding my hand.

"Hey Skyla, why don't you like water much?" Kaoru asked me.

"Well…I can't swim I never got taught and when I was younger I went to the beach with my good friend. We were playing on these big rock near the water. We were having so much fun…until I slipped into the…. water. I was so scared, I couldn't swim and I thought I was going to drown. Some stranger saved me though but I didn't found out who they were because I lost consciousness and I woke up in the hospital. They said if that person didn't save me when they did I would be dead right now. So from then on I never went to the beach ever again until now. I said quietly.

"Don't worry I will protect you and I will make sure that you don't drown, okay I promise." He said while looking straight at me in the eyes.

"Okay, thank you. I do trust you, I think you are the only one I really trust here." You said.

"I'm really happy that you trust me." He said with a devilish smile, then he picked me up and carried me to the water, as he walk walking in I was so scared and told him to take me back.

"Don't worry I promise I won't drop you but you have to trust me, okay." He said while looking me in the eye.

I looked back at him in the eye and thought to myself, yes I do trust him and I know he would never hurt me.

I held onto him tightly as he went into the water, when our shoulders were in the water I was really scared. He stop there and looked at me.

"Now I'm going to let go, you can still stand here and I'm going to be right next to you okay, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He said calmly.

I looked at him and said to myself I can do this for Kaoru and he's right next to me. I let go of Kaoru's hand and stood there in the water with him right beside me. This is actually really nice standing here in the water with him, I thought to myself.

I turned to face him and he was still looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine, this is really nice. I like being here with you as long as I can still touch the bottom." I said smiling.

"I'm glad I could be here for you." He said while smiling too.

I held my hand out to Kaoru and he held it as we watch some dolphins swimming in the ocean.

After a little bit we walked back to the shore. Is was a little cold in the shade so we both climbed the rock to the top of the cliff. Kaoru got there first and helped me the rest of it. When we were both up the top we sat near the edge and I was a little scared but being with Kaoru I wasn't really that scared with him there next to me. We talked for a long time up there and we watched the sun set, it was so beautiful and it was even better with Kaoru there with me. He had his arm around me as we sat and watched the sun set.

After the sun set Kaoru turned to face me.

"Skyla, I know we have only known each other for a short time but today was the best day I have had in a long time. I really want to share some more great days with you." He breathed then continued. "Skyla will you go out with me?" He asked.

I looked at him. I have had the best day with him and I really do won't to spend more time with him. He is the only one I can trust, he's sweet, caring, kind. I really do like him. I thought in my head.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Kaoru." I said smiling.

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

After that we walked back to the shack we were all staying in. the other host were probably worried about us. As we walked up to the house holding hand we saw all the host outside.

Tamaki-senpai was the first to see us and ran up to us than the others followed behind.

"Where have you two been? We were so worried about you." Tamaki said worriedly.

"Don't worry senpai, we were together, we were talking and lost track of time. Sorry for worrying you." I said to him.

After Kaoru walked me to my room, I hugged him and said good night. I was going to bed early because it's been a long great day.

Kaoru hugged me back and said good night sweetheart then before he left he kissed me on the forehead. As he walked to his own room I went into mine and flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 The Ferris Wheel of Terror

Skyla's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, my face feeling warm from the night before. I changed into a fresh shirt and jeans, tying my hair up into a ponytail.

My clock read nine-thirty in the morning, which meant everyone was probably already ready up. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen where is saw Honey.

Honey caught sight of you. "Hey, look! There Sky-Chan!"

Hikaru then threw an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, morning Skyla."

You smiled at Hikaru. "Morning Hikaru."

Then I saw Kaoru and gave him a hug, remembering last night. "Morning Kaoru," I said quietly.

He hugged me back and smiled, "Morning Sky."

"Hey everyone!" Tamaki yelled as he came in the kitchen.

"Morning Tamaki, you seem really happy today?" I said.

"Yes I am happy today because we are going to the amusement park today to have fun!" Tamaki yelled happily.

I stepped away from Kaoru. "What? The amusement park? N-n-no! No amusement parks!"

"Aw, why it will be fun." Hikaru said grabbing your arm. "Let's go!" He bounded out the door, towing me kicking and struggling after them.

I quit struggling in the car, seated between the twins, I moved my hand to hold Kaoru's and he looked at me and smiled before looking back out the window. I didn't care if the other host noticed us holding hands because they were going to find out anyway.

Haruhi studied me carefully as the car raced over the highway. As Haruhi was watching me I think she noticed how nervous I was about something, fidgeting and I kept flickering my eyes out the window. I hopped we would never get to the park.

The cars pulled to a stop in front a large indoor and outdoor theme park. Roller coasters and a Ferris wheel towered over the tall black iron gates.

Honey frowned as he got out of the car. "Where are all the people?" He asked, hugging his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan closer.

Kyoya smirked. "My family, the Ootori group, owns this theme park. It opens next week, but we've been given permission to enjoy ourselves here today. Staff members are all over the park, so well be fine."

I shrank back. "Um, you guys? Can I just hang out in the car?"

"No way!" Hikaru hollered.

"You have to come it will be fun." Kaoru encouraged. They dragged me through the gates.

Haruhi sighed. "Is it me, or dose Hikaru seem to relish other people's misery?"

Kyoya smirked. "It's probably just you. I highly doubt that he purposely torture someone for his own amusement."

Haruhi mumbled something about last year's Halloween test of courage. He chuckled, then followed Hikaru through the gates.

"So, where next?" Hikaru asked. Coming out of the haunted house. Much to Kyoya's surprise. I hadn't screamed even once in that haunted house. Hmm maybe it wasn't scary enough. Tamaki, however, looked as though he had barely survived a traumatizing experience, and was gasping for breath.

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Honey-senpai cheered.

"Let's go!" Everyone said together.

"No!" I shouted, planting my feet firmly into the ground. "No way am I getting on that thing!"

"Aw, you scared?" Hikaru teased, dragging me from Kaoru and into a passenger car on the Ferris wheel. The other hosts followed. Kyoya joined the twins and me, while Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, and Honey piled into another. The employee operating the ride flipped a switch, and the ride rumbled to life. The cars rose higher and higher, until Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya could see the entire park spread out below.

A whimper made Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya turn around. Their eyes widened in shock, then worry.

I was huddled in a corner, my legs tucked into my chest, my arms over my head, and my eyes squeezed shut. Each time the car rocked from movement, I would whimper in terror. Squeezing my eyes even tighter.

"Skyla?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

Kaoru pushed his way between the two of them and knelt in from me. Something silver caught his eye, and he reached out. His fingers curled around something cool and smooth, and he pulled my dog tag from around my neck. His stomach dropped as he read aloud.

"Patient #2471. Skyla Reta. Female, five foot four inches. Blood type A. Severe case of acrophobia." His voice cracked at the last word.

Hikaru paled. "Acrophobia?"

Kyoya's eyes widened. "As in, fear of heights?"

Kaoru nodded, putting the tag back around my neck. "This is bad. Being an heir to a medical business lineage, I've heard of these things. Sometimes, the victim can become so terrified that they go into shock."

Hikaru punched the wall of the car in anger. "We were so stupid! Skyla gave us all those hints, and didn't want to get on the Ferris wheel in the first place. But we just had to drag her on!"

Suddenly, Kaoru's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes?"

Tamaki's voice came from the speaker. "Hey, Kaoru? What's going on? We just saw Hikaru punch the car, and we can't seem to find Skyla."

"Kaoru sighed. "We have a big problem. We just found out that Skyla has acrophobia, kind of like Haruhi's bronophobia, except Skyla is terrified of heights. She's huddled in corner, refusing to move. And were barely halfway through the ride. It'll take at the very least another fifteen minutes before we can get to the ground again."

I flinched, and my face paled.

Tamaki was silent for a long time. Kaoru and Tamaki stared at each other for a long time through the car windows. Suddenly, he saw Haruhi grab the phone from Tamaki.

"Kaoru? You still there?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Listen, you've got to comfort Skyla. Make her feel safe, or at least safer, until we get to the bottom. It helped me a lot to get through a thunderstorm if someone was there with me."

Kaoru blinked. "Okay I'll try."

Kaoru hang up the phone and walked over to me and sat down next to me and put an arm around me, pulling me close to him. "Hey, it's alright." He said, reaching out and holding my hand.

I lifted my head. "Kaoru?" My face was ghost white. My large eyes as wide as saucers, pupils dilated in fear.

He smiled. "It'll be fine. We've here, and we'll be back down really soon, I promise."

My eyes widened, and I relaxed a little. Suddenly, the car lurched again. I gasped, and she flung myself forward, much to Kaoru's surprise, into his arms. I buried my face in his chest.

Kaoru blinked, stunned. Then, he gently wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "It's okay. We're all here. Me, Hikaru, Kyoya. We're all here if you need us. Were all right here."

I didn't say anything, but I trembled as hard as ever, clinging to him like her life depended on it. But I did feel better with him here with me. Kaoru rested his chin in my head, and they stayed in that position until their car finally shuddered to a halt at the ground.

Kaoru helped me to my feet and out of the car onto solid ground. My face was pale, and I staggered for a moment before I could stand straight. He took a good look at my face, and surprised how white I was.

I took a shaky step, and my face regaining some of its original colour. Suddenly, I was attacked by Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey as the second car was opened.

"Skyla! Are you okay?"

"Do you feel sick?"

"Give her some room to breathe!"

"Do you need any water?"

Haruhi pried Tamaki off of me. "Move, senpai! Let the poor girl breathe, for once!"

I looked around, and my large brown eyes settled on Kaoru, my boyfriend. I walked over unsteadily. His heart leapt a little.

I stopped in front of him, a weak smile on my face as I hugged him. "Thank you Kaoru." She smiled.

Kaoru hugged me back. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay, but you should have told us."

I stepped back and looked down. "Sorry I should have told you. Do you forgive me?" I asked.

Kaoru lifted my chin to look at him in the eyes and smiled. "Of course I forgive you. I love you." He said as he kissed me.

I kissed him back. "I love you too." I said smiling.

When I turned around everyone was looking at us. Haruhi was the first to speak. "So you to are together then I guess." She said happily.

I smiled back at her. "Yes Kaoru and I are together."

Haruhi then came up and hugged me and everyone else did to and congratulations to us. After that we went home.


	15. Chapter 15 Worse Day Ever

Skyla's P.O.V

When I finally got to my apartment I was walking up to my door and saw a note, saying I haven't been paying my bills so I've been kick out until I can come up with the money. After I read the note I saw my bag next to the door with only a few of my things in it.

I slid down with my back against the door and had my legs curled up to my chest and put my head in them and thought.

What am I going to do now, I will have to get a job. I think they are hiring at that new café down the street so maybe I can try there. I'm not going to tell anyone about this even my boyfriend because he will just wont to help me and I don't wont there help. I've been depending myself for a long time so I don't need there help.

 **Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since I've seen anyone of the host club and I've been avoiding Kaoru because I don't what him to know that I have known where to live. For the past two weeks I've been working in this new café that just hired me so I could make so money. The only thing is I only just make enough to feed myself every couple of days, so I'm really hungry but I can't let Kaoru find out if he will just won't to help me like always. He never comes to this café anyway and ill doubt he ever will.

3rd person POV

The twins decided to go to some new café for breakfast. They'd heard it was a fancy diner, and served amazing course.

They weren't looking for a super expensive place, because they wanted to end their vacation relaxed.

They pulled up in their limo and walked to the door.

Kaoru walked in first, taking in the sights of the cute place. Hikaru followed him.

It was a nice place to eat. There were posters of food on the walls, and it smelled wonderful. The menu had everything they loved.

They both walked over to a small table in the back. There was a cool light fixture that possessed them over. They sat, and talked to each other about how horrible this place was, even though they were thinking the opposite.

Normal POV

As I was walking out from the kitchen I saw Hikaru and Kaoru at a table waiting to be served but I couldn't go over there, they would know it was me. Then I heard them say.

"Are you going to take our order?" Hikaru asked.

I have no chose I have to go over there or I will get fired. I thought to myself.

Then I grabbed my notepad and a pen, as I was walking over to them I kept my head low and the notepad in front of my face.

When I got to them Kaoru looked at me and I kept my eyes down looking at the floor.

"I-Is that you Skyla?" Kaoru asked confused.

I looked up at him and Hikaru and nodded.

"What are you doing here wearing that? I thought you would be home relaxing and why haven't you answered any of my phone calls? Kaoru asked worried.

I sat down next to Hikaru but kept my head down trying to figure out what to say to him.

"I'm working…..and I didn't answer you because I don't have a phone anymore, sorry."

"Why are you working and why don't you have a phone." Hikaru asked this time.

I turned to him with a sad smile and said. "I'm working because I have no money, I sold my phone to get money for food."

"What! What happened to make you have no money for food?" Hikaru asked.

I should just tell them everything, I thought to myself.

"When I came home there was a note on my door saying I haven't been paying my bills so there kicked me out. The last two weeks I have been working to get food." I said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us, you can come live with us and we will help you? You don't need to worry about it." Kaoru said looking at me.

I got up from the table and said. "I don't want your help that's why I didn't tell you. Just don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"No you are not okay, we can help you." They both said worried.

I kept walking away from them and back to the kitchen but I was a little wobbly from not eating much for the last few days.

Kaoru stood up and walked after me. "Please come back with us, we can help you. You look really thin and hungry. Please we just won't to help you." Kaoru said grabbing my wrist that was stick thin.

I turned to him but before I could talk I nearly fell over from being so weak but Kaoru caught me. Hikaru came over then and went to my other side.

"Hey, are you okay?" They both asked me.

I managed a nod, and then I took a step grabbing my bag that was sliding down my shoulders.

"J-just need some fresh air," I stammered, catching myself before I almost tripped.

3rd person POV

The twins looked at each other, then back at me, rolling their eyes in defeat and walking after me.

They followed her outside, watching her sway each step I took. When she had made it past café, she became ridged and froze. It almost was in slow motion to the twins when she passed out cold and crashed hard onto the ground. They ran up to her and Kaoru flipped her over to see blood dripping down her face from my nose. She was as cold as ice to his warm touch, and wasn't responding to anything he did to try and wake her up.

"Hikaru call 911, and hurry" Kaoru said.

There was no crowd, because everyone was either sleeping or in a store.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and saw Skyla laying there.

"Hey, kid, get away from her!" The doctor yelled at Kaoru. He scrambled away from her and yelped.

The team of doctors lifted her up and attached some wires and tubes on her arms and through her nose.

"You're the ones who called us?" the doctor asked harshly.

They nodded, trembling.

He pointed to some chairs in the ambulance and told them to get in.

They got in quickly, both pale as ghosts.

Then, the door closed and the vehicle screeched off, sirens wailing.

"Now you two," Doctor said, "Tell me everything. This girl is very unstable and we need to know exactly what happened."

Hikaru wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"But I told you what happened already," He said.

"Son, repeat it," Doctor replied dangerously.

The twins nodded and began their story.

They felt really guilty- one because they didn't catch her when she fell, and two they should of done more to help their friend.

After they talked to the doctor they went in the room that Skyla was in.


	16. Chapter 16 Finding out the Truth

3rd person P.O.V

After talking to the doctor Hikaru and Kaoru walk into the hospital room Skyla was in. the first thing they saw was that Skyla had been changed into a hospital gown that was pretty revealing with a bunch of holes in it where needles and tubes were connected. She was hooked up to what looked like 800 machines, some drawing blood and some pumping liquid. She looked like some kind of robot.

"Poor Skyla." Kaoru said sadly.

Skyla had been changed into a hospital gown that was pretty revealing with a bunch of holes in it where needles and tubes were connected. She was hooked up to what looked like 800 machines, some drawing blood and some pumping liquid. She looked like some kind of robot.

"Yeah, I know." Kaoru said sadly.

Suddenly, the doctor guy turned back to Hikaru and Kaoru with a look of relief on his face and said, "Were here, guys. Now you stay here and wait until you can come in and visit. I know that you'll want to see your sister as soon as she"

"She's not our sister." The twins interrupted.

"She my Girlfriend." Kaoru said. "And my best friend." Hikaru said.

When the doctor left them, they both sat down in silence and thought for what seemed like hours.

Kaoru only stared at his hand, wondering about Skyla's condition and studying his palms, he was so worried about her. I should have gone to see her then I could have helped her and this would have never happened. Je thought.

Hikaru looked at the ambulance clock hanging from the door. It was shaped like a cow, and he was sure he could recrate it from memory, that's how long he stared at it.

They were interrupted by the Doctor, banging on the door.

"She wants to see you," He mumbled, out of breath, "She told me you were her friend and boyfriend."

Normal POV

When I noticed them coming in, I let the book fall while smiling.

"Hello guys," I said. "Thank you for helping me."

Kaoru walked over and sat on the bed beside me and held my hand, "I'm just glad you're okay. You really worried me you know." He said.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru I didn't want you to worry that's why I didn't tell you." I said with a few tears falling down my cheek.

He wiped the tears with his thump and said. "Don't worry about it now, because you are okay and that's all that's matters."

Just then the doctor came in, "Miss Reta," He huffed, out of breath. He must have been running for a while. "Miss Reta, I need to be informed right this instant. Where is your family?"

My eyes went wide. The twins instantly looked up at me.

"My…. My family?" I gasped.

Doctor looked at me seriously.

They… they…." I trailed off, my face twisted with emotional pain and Kaoru squeezed my hand trying to comfort me.

"Were they or were they not killed in a car accident?" Doctor's voice cracked.

My book dropped off my lap as my breath hitched and my eyes snapped shut.

"That's why you couldn't feed yourself?" Doctor continued, not pausing.

"That's why you're living in a shack on the side of the road?"

"A shack on the road?!" "Not able to feed yourself?" The twins yelled despite the awkwardness.

At that single act, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't speak. They were full of pity and understanding that they couldn't do anything or say….

"You could come live with us," they both yes at the same time.

I looked up at Kaoru as he was still holding my hand. "Really, why would you say that?" I ask him.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I'm supposed to take care of you and our mother wouldn't mind." He said smiling at me.

"So you really mean it that." I said looking at them both.

They both smiled at me, "Of course we mean it you're my best friend too and it will be so much fun." Hikaru said happily.

"Okay sounds great." I said smiling too.

 **A Few Hours Later**

I stood outside of the Hitachiin house, clutching my tiny bag filled with my belongings close to my chest.

I honestly couldn't believe this was really happening.

I walked up to the door and as I was about to nock when Kaoru opened it and hugged me. "Welcome to your new home." He said happily as he gave me a hug, then he let me go and I saw Hikaru standing behind him and gave him a hug too.

"It's great to see that you're getting better and we are going to have so much fun." He said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17 Living with the Hitachiin Bro

**A few days later**

Skyla's P.O.V

Ever since I moved in with the brothers is been hard to get use to it because it's so different from how I had been living for the past 15 years. It's been great living with them though and Kaoru is always with me to make sure nothing happens to me but I keep telling him I'm fine but he never listens.

As I was in my new room that I was allowed to decorate the way I wanted to, doing my homework I heard the two brothers come in and sit on my bed like they always do.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The brothers asked me.

"Hey guys, just homework," I say not turning to look at them.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come to the park to hang out with us and the rest of the club." Hikaru says.

"Well that sounds like a good idea because it so nice outside." I say and get up from my desk in my shorts and my black tank top.

"Okay well we better go because the others will meet us there." Kaoru finishes.

"Okay ill meet you down stairs in a minute." I say as I start fixing all my books up.

As I hear my door closing the sign that the brothers have left, I grab my bag with my phone, wallet, keys and my special katana that looks like a pen. I take everywhere with me but no one knows about it. It's my only secret I have kept from the host club and all my friends because I don't want them to know and I don't want them to get hurt. My only secret is that I am a master of all marital arts like Honey and Mori. I learned marital arts when I was little but now I just practice whenever I can. I do it at night when my friends are asleep so they don't see me. Every night I practise on the roof for hours so I can keep up to date with my training.

I grabbed my stuff and walk to the door and walk down the stairs to the two brothers that are waiting near the door for me and I smile at them when I see them.

"Hey Guys, so are you ready to go." I say as I walk up to kaoru.

"Hey, were ready to go we were just waiting for you." Hikaru says as he opens the door for me.

I walk out the door with Kaoru holding my hand and Hikaru follows behind us down the path to go to the park that is near our house. We decide to walk because it wasn't far.

When we got there to saw all the host club, the first one to see you was Honey and he ran up to me.

"Hey guys, you finally here." He says as he comes up and hugs me.

"Hey Guys, sorry we took so long I was fixing up my stuff from doing homework." I say when I hugged Honey back.

After I let go of Honey I had a look around and saw that everyone else was sitting on picnic blankets with food on them. It looked really nice and it was a great idea to have a picnic on a beautiful day like this.

Kaoru took my hand as we walked over to the others and sat down on the blankets that were set out. We all talked while we were eating for a while until we all had enough to eat.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Tamaki said.

"What game could we play?" Honey Asked.

"We could play hide and seek" Tamaki suggested.

"Sounds like fun" Honey said happily.

"I think I'll past for this time Tamaki" I said.

"Why it will be so much fun" Homey said coming up to me.

"Sorry Honey I just don't feel like it today" I said to Honey.

"Okay, what are you going to do then" Honey asked.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk because it's a really nice day." I said to Honey as I got up off the ground.

Kaoru got up too. "Mind if I join you?"

"No it sounds good" I said to Kaoru as I walked forward with Kaoru holding my hand.

After a while of walking Kaoru and I found a nice quit place to sit under a cherry blossom tree. The petals from the blossoms were falling down on top of us as we talked.

"It's so pretty here" I said as I looked up at the blossom tree.

"Yes it is but you are more beautiful" Kaoru moved some of my hair behind my ear with his hand.

He moved his hand down to my cheek and let it rest there as we looked at each other. After a few seconds he moved closer to me and kissed me on the lips, I smiled and kissed him back. After about a minute we broke free for some air but we were still looking at each other.


	18. Chapter 18 The New Girl

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"New girl P.O.V/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hi my name is Kuro Rose and I'm about to walk into Ouran academy for my first day. I'm really nervous about it but I think I will be okay and I hope I can make some new friends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As I walk up to the front gates of the school with my little panda, Mimi-chan. I walk through the gates and into the school I hug my panda tighter to my chest as I walk to my first class room of the day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Skyla's P.O.V/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"At the moment I'm sitting in my class room talking to Haruhi and my boyfriend is talking to his brother like always. As class is about to start a see a cute little girl in the doorway to the class room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Then I the girl walk over to the teacher. After the girl finished with the teacher she walked over to a desk in the back. I turn around in my seat so I can face her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hi my name is Skyla, what's yours?" I asked nicely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""H-hi my name is Kuro and this is Mimi" She said holding up her little cute panda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I look at her panda. "It's so cute where did you get it?" I ask her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She looked down at her panda, "Umm I got it from my dad when I was little." She said quietly. After that the teacher started on today lesson. After class ended I walked up to walk with Kuro to her next class and funny enough we had the same one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"All day Kuro and I talk after class and through class. She was really nice a little shy at first but now that I have got to know her she is actually really talkative when she wants to be. After our last class I was walking to music room three with Kuro until we got to the door. Earlier I told her about the host club and what they are like and she wanted to meet them so I brought her to the host club so she could. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As we walk through the door we get blinded by rose petals and a bright light. When we can see again I saw my boyfriend I walked up to him to give him a hug then I turned back to the others./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hey guy this is my new friend, her name is Kuro and she's really great at art." I said while looking at Kuro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Kuro was looking at the ground still hugging her panda tightly. Then I saw Honey walk up to her with his bunny Usa-chan. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hi they Kuro I'm Mitsukuni but everyone calls my Honey and this is Usa-chan." He says as he hold up his bunny./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hi Honey, it's nice to meet you and this is Mimi-chan my panda" She says quietly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""It's so cute, do you want to come a sit with me and Usa-Chan and my cousin Mori?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I see Kuro look over at the tall guy behind Honey and I think she was a little scared of him but she seemed to like Honey a lot. Then I saw her go over to some couches with Honey and I saw her talking to him like they were already good friends. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Kyoya decided not to have the host club on today so everyone could get to know Kuro better. She didn't talk much with all of us around but she seems fine with Honey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After about an hour everyone started to leave to go home but I wanted to get to know Kuro better so I asked if she wanted to come over and she was more than happy to come over. So after everyone left and I saw Honey give Kuro a hug goodbye the four of us walked out of the school and to our limo to go home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hey guys. I thought I would change it up a bit and do to story's, it will still have to same characters but I will be introducing nice one alone the way and this one will be mostly about Kuro and Honey but I hope you like it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Name: Kuro Rose/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Age; 16 same as Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Skyla/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Look: Hot pink, straight long hair and bright sky blue eyes. Always wear black combat boots. Wear pink and black clothes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Personality: shy, loves cute things and loves sweets like Honey. Always carry's around her panda she calls Rose. Loves art and writing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"About: Got into Ouran on an art scholarship. Lost her dad when she was 5 after he made her the panda for her fifth birthday. Lives with her mum that she doesn't see much because she's always working. She is always home alone with just her panda and her. Scared of the dark so she has night light beside her bed that she made herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	19. Chapter 19 Weekend at Honeys part 1

Kuro's P.O.V

So it's been about a week now since I started at Ouran Academy and it's been pretty good. I've made two great friends already, Skyla and Honey are the best. I've met the rest of the host club but Skyla and Honey are my best friends. Nearly every day since I've met them we hang out after school ether at the park of at the Hitachiin mansion that she is staying in.

Now it's Friday and I'm walking to the host club room that I go to everyday with Skyla and Honey. While they entertain their guest I sit on a window seal away from everyone and listen to music while I draw or write in my favourite notebook I take everywhere with me. I always have Rose my panda sitting beside me like always.

Walking up to the club room I walk in and the first person I see is Honey with his bunny.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" I ask while smiling down at him because he is a little shorter than me.

"Hey Kuro, I'm great what about you?" Honey asked while giving me a hug like always when we see each other.

"I'm good thanks Honey" I say to him as I hug him back.

"That's good. What are you doing after school today and on the weekend?" he asked me.

"Umm well I don't think I'm doing anything because my mum will be working all weekend so I'll be home alone. Why do you ask?" I asked Honey.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out over the weekend, we could watch movies and play games. It will be a lot of fun." Honey said happily.

"That sounds like so much fun. It's better than being home alone all weekend." I said to Honey smiling.

"Yay I can't wait. I'll pick you up in my limo about 7 if that's okay?" Honey asked.

"Yeah that sounds great but you can just pick me up from school because I live close by anyway." I said.

"Okay I'll see you then." Honey said as he hugged me then went to his table with Mori.

I went over to my stop with my panda and did a drawing of Honey's Usa-chan. After club everyone left and I walked home to get some of my stuff for the weekend at Honey's. After I finished packing I have something little to eat because we didn't have much in the house then I walked to school with my bag over my shoulder and my panda in my hand.

When I got to school I set my bag down beside me and sat on a seat near the front of the school waiting for Honey.

After about 20 minutes after drawing in my notebook I saw a limo pull up in front of me and I saw Honey get out and walk over to me.

"Hey Kuro How are you?" Honey asked coming up to me and helping me with my stuff.

"Thanks Honey and I'm good what about you?" I asked as we both get into the limo.

"I'm good too and I can't wait to spend time with you all weekend" Honey said happily.

Honey and I talked the whole drive to him mansion about what we were going to do all weekend that was until we got there. It was amazing, it was so big, and I've never seen a place that big. When I got out I couldn't stop looking at it until honey was beside me.

"So I guess you like it then?" Honey asked me.

"It's so big and pretty." I said still amazed.

Then Honey went over to get my stuff and I helped him. As we walked in the mansion it looked even bigger on the inside. Honey showed me around and to a room where I would be staying in. It was really big with a queen size bed and this room alone would be bigger than where I live now.

"So you like it, I thought this room would be perfect for you." Honey said while looking at me.

"It so pretty I love it, thank you." I said as I hugged Honey.

After I let go of Honey and fixed some of my stuff up in the room I was staying in Honey and I walked down stairs and to a big living room.


	20. Chapter 20 Weekend at Honeys part 2

Kuro's P.O.V

When we got to the living room I sat on a really comfy couch with Honey beside me. It was already late from playing some games earlier and we were getting tired to we decided to watch a movie. I was on the couch while honey was looking for a movie for us to watch. After Honey found a movie and put it in he came over to him and sat beside me on the couch.

I yawned, "So what are we watching?" I asked Honey.

Honey turned to me and smiled "We are watching Bridge to Terabithia and if you are tired you can lean on me." He said while smiling.

I yawned again and I thought that sounds like a good Idea so after he said that I moved closer and made myself comfy with my head on Honey's shoulder and my panda with me.

Honey put a blanket over me to keep me warm, he also put his arm around my body too. I was really comfy and happy to be here with Honey.

"Thanks for a great night, this has been really fun." I said to Honey before I closed my eyes.

"It's okay I'm glad you had fun and I have to." Honey said as he watched the movie for a bit as I fell asleep.

After a while of being asleep I started to have this nightmare that I always have. It starts with me being in a eerie forest at night. I looked around at all the dead trees around me and see glowing yellow eyed things staring at me. As they keep staying I feel the temperature down really quickly and it becomes so cold my fingers turn blue. I start running through the forest away from them but they chase after me. Then out of know where this guy shows up with pitch black eyes and black hair with a scare down his face. He looks really scary and I stop in my tracks. I see I have known where to run because he in front of me and the yellow eyed things are behind me. So with nothing I can do I drop to the ground and wait for the guy to give the monster the signal to kill me with the death chill. When I'm on the ground I hear him just the order then I get hit with a cloud of white mist. It feels like I'm paralysed, I can't move, my hands and legs turn blue and I'm lying on the snow covered ground freezing to death by this man and those things. As I take my last breathe of cold air I wake up and sit up straight.

Honey didn't watch all of the movie because he was tired too but I was already asleep still leaning on him.

3rd person P.O.V

Honey turned off the TV and picked up Kuro and her panda bridal style and walked up the stairs to her room. He didn't want to wake her so he quietly put her on the bed with her panda and covered her with the blanket. As he was about to leave and go to him room Kuro was squirming in her sleep a lot and had tears on her face like she was having a nightmare. Honey didn't want to leave her so he took his top off and climbed into bed with his bunny Usa-chan and hugged Kuro until she stopped moving and had a smile on her face. With that Honey was happy and fell asleep with her.

THE NEXT MORNING

Honey's P.O.V

Honey woke up first and saw that Kuro was still asleep, she had a smile on her face and she was curled up with her panda close to her chest like he does. He didn't want to move to he just laded there watching Kuro sleep, he move a piece of hair that was covering her face and when he did that she woke up and looked at him.

"Hi Honey, what time is it?" She asked still half asleep.

"Morning Kuro and I think it's about 8 o'clock in the morning" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh really it's so early. What happened last night?" She asked waking up a little more.

"Not much we watched a movie but you fell asleep a couple of minutes into. A little while later I got tired so I turned the TV off and carried you to your room. When I covered you and was about to leave it looked like you were having a nightmare so I stayed and fell asleep too." I said as I sat up and stretched.

Kuro sat up too and stretched. "Thanks for staying with me last night. I always have nightmares but I'm always alone so I usually wake up and don't get a good sleep." She said quietly.

"Well I'm glad I could help and if you ever want to talk about your nightmares I will always be here for you." I said as I gave Kuro a hug.

"Thanks Honey you are the greatest friend and I will remember that." She said as she hugged me back.

After we separated I went to my room to change and Kuro stayed in hers and changed too then we met down stairs in the living room where we watched the movie.

Kuro was on the couch with her panda and I walked over to her with my bunny. As I sat down next to Kuro I heard the doorbell so I got up to answer it and guess who it was. Yes the host club. I let them in and went back to sit next to Kuro. The hosts walked in and sat on some of the other couches.

"What are you guys doing here with early in the morning?" I asked Tamaki.

"Well we thought we should all go to a different beach this time so we can get to know Kuro better and it's a really beautiful day too." Tamaki said all happy and excited like always.

"That's sounds like a great plan Tamaki don't you thought Kuro?" I said as I turned to Kuro to see her smiling at me.

"Yes it should like a great plan she said to me."

"Yay we will all meet at the beach in an hour okay?" Tamaki said as he left and the other nodded and followed behind him.

When they left Kuro and I went upstairs to get our stuff ready to go the beach. After I finished I met Kuro at the top of the stairs with her bag and her panda. I had my bag and my bunny too. We walked down the stairs and out to the limo that would be taking us to the beach.


	21. Chapter 21 Fun at the Beach

Honey's P.O.V

When Kuro and I got to the beach we both got out quickly and ran down the beach with our stuff to have a look around and to find a nice place to sit down and play in the sand. The other hosts weren't there yet so Kuro and I found a good place near some rocks to put our stuff. After that Kuro went off to change and I went into the water. It was really nice today and the weather was great.

When I turned around I saw Kuro running over to the water's edge near me wearing a bright blue tank top with a pink strap around her neck and hot pink shorts. She looked really pretty in it.

She came running in the water and splashed me so I splashed her back.

"Hey what was that for?" I said to her while smiling.

"Because it's fun and you got my back anyway" She said while smiling too.

After about 10 minutes of having a water fight we both finally noticed the other hosts watching but after a minute they joined in and it became a big water fight.

After about a good hour everyone was tired and went to lay on their own towels to have a break. Kuro and I went over to our stuff and laid down next to each other.

After I think was about 5 minutes I looked over at Kuro to see she was asleep so got up and went over to Mori because I haven't seen him for a long time.

Kuro's P.O.V

I think I fell asleep until I heard a voice I know really well. I sat up and opened my eyes to see Skyla looking down at me.

"Hey sleepy heard, want to go for a walk?" She asked while holding out her hand for me.

I laughed and said, "I was tired and sounds great." I said as I stood up with the help from Skyla.

We talked for a bit while walking around the beach then we found a clip with a great view of the ocean so we both climbed to the top helping each other when we needed it. When we got to the top we went near the edge and watched the beautiful sun set because it was already late.

As we were watching it I heard I noise from behind us and turned around to see three tall guys walking up to us.

Skyla turned around as well but it was too late to do something because one of the guys grabbed Skyla by the hair and was about to push of off the cliff.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted to the guy that had Skyla.

Then I grabbed a rock that was beside my foot and grabbed it quickly so no one would see and throw it at the guy with Skyla.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I growled as one came towards me.

"What about you? You look like a good enough size." One came dangerously close to me, his breath on my face. He grabs my wrist, pulling me to him. "Let go!" Skyla and I shout as one of the guys pushes her toward the edge.

Kicking my leg back, I hit the guy holding me in the very private area, making him drop him drop to the ground and let go of me. I run over to Skyla and jump on the guy's back that has Skyla.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

Shouting the guy stumbles around and rams me into the back of a rock wall, knocking the wind out of me. He grabs me from his back and flips me over his shoulder, slamming me into the ground, hitting my head on the rock. As my vision blurs I see Skyla being pushed off the cliff, and feel someone picking me up and tossing me off as well. I black out before I hit the water.


	22. Chapter 22 Rescued by Honey

Honey's P.O.V

While I'm playing in the water with Mori and the others I hear someone shout "Leave her alone" and it sounded like Kuro. When I turn around I see her getting throw off a cliff and Skyla too.

The other saw and ran up there with me. When I go to the top I ran past the guys and jumped in the water after Kuro and Kaoru did the same to save Skyla.

Mori's P.O.V

Going up to the top of the cliff I saw Mitskuni and Kaoru jump in the water after the girls. Then I see the guys that hurt them and cracking my knuckles, the twins and I go over the three guys. I punch one in the face, instantly knocking him out. Looking over, I see Hikaru and Kaoru stomping/ punching the other two.

"Alright you two that's enough." Kyoya says as he comes up too.

Leaving him to do his thing I go back down to the beach to wait for Mitskuni to come back with Kuro and for Kaoru to come back with Skyla. Seeing them walk up, I go into the water to take Kuro from Mitskuni.

T-takashi, I-I don't think she's breathing!" He tells me, his eyes full of tears.

Getting back to the beach, I set her down gently on the sand, placing my hands on her stomach, I wait a moment. She isn't breathing. Pushing me out of the way. Mitskuni comes up to her, doing CPR by pressing on her chest.

Kaoru comes up with Skyla, but she seems to be fine. Kyoya and the twins come down as well.

"I've called a doctor-'Kyoya begins but stops at seeing Kuro. Mitskuni doing mouth to mouth.

"Is she going to be alright?" one of the twins asks as the other stands beside his brother and Skyla.

Ignoring them for now, I look back at Kuro. After another second, she coughs, turning her on her side and spitting out water.

"Kuro!" Mitskuni shouts, hugging her and I see her wince.

"Mitskuni, she's hurt." I say calmly and he lets go, apologizing.

At least she's alive.

Kuro's P.O.V

Coughing more, I sit up slowly, my head throbbing. Gripping my head, I groan quietly.

"The doctor should be here in just a few minutes." I hear Kyoya say calmly.

"I don't need a doctor." Both Skyla and I say.

"You almost died Kuro! Honey-senpai had to do CPR" Tamaki shouts, making me flinch slightly.

Honey saw this and moved closer to me to comfit me.

"Tamaki don't yell at them, they were just trying to help and you are scaring Kuro." Honey said as he hugged me carefully trying not to hurt me.

Tamaki turned around and walked into a nice looking house that I didn't see early, Then I turned to Honey.

"Thanks for saving me, I really owe you one." I said while looking at him.

He looked back at me in the eyes. "I'm just glad you are okay I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Honey said nearly in tears. So I hugged him tighter back.

After a few minutes the doctor came and gone saying that I can't be alone at all but that was okay because Honey said he was going to look after me.

Honey helped me up off the ground and into the house that I found out we were staying in for the night. He made sure that we were staying in the same room and Mori was staying with us too.

When I was in the room Honey left for a second so I could get changed then I sat on my bed and Honey came back with all his stuff as well as mine with the help of Mori too.

When Honey came in he gave me Rose my panda and I hugged her tight.

"Thanks Honey I really need her now." I said while looking at Honey.

He sat beside me and looked at me. "Are you okay now or dose it still hurt because the doctor gave us some Panadol if you need it?"

I looked back at Honey I saw that he was still really worried about me. "No I'm fine Honey don't worry you saved me and I'm okay because of you." I said to him as I hugged him after putting my panda beside me.

"You should sleep, you have had a long day and it might make you feel better." Honey said as he let go.

I stood up as he did and get into bed, then I looked up at him. "Can you stay with me, I don't want to be alone." I said quietly to him.

Honey Nodded and got in my bed with me and he hugged me close. "Please say you will never leave me." I said to him quietly just as I was closing my eyes.

Honey smiles and kiss my forehead. "I will never leave you and I will always be here for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I said and fell asleep in his arms.

Honeys P.O.V

I'm glad she's okay. I promise I will always be here for her and never ever leave her alone again.

I kiss Kuro on her forehead then I fell asleep too.


	23. Chapter 23 A Date with Honey

Honey's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning to see Kuro still in my arms with a smile on her face and she didn't have her panda but that might be because she's hugging me instead.

I watched her sleep for a little while and moved a bit of her hair that was in her face. After about 10 minutes I think she stared to wake up. She blinked a couple of time then opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning Honey, what time is it?" She asked still smiling.

"Morning, I think it's about 9, the other hosts should be up by now." I said while watching Kuro sit up and stretches.

I sat up and walked over to the window to have a look at the weather, I turned to Kuro that was walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"Hey can I ask you a question Kuro?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"Yeah you can ask me anything." Kuro said while standing right in front of me.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to my cabin up in the mountains, I could teach you how to ski and how to skat if you wanted to learn?"

"That sounds like so much fun and I would love to learn how to ski and I've always wanted to learn how to skat." She said then hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Well I can't wait to leave."

"What about the others?" Kuro asked as she let go of me.

"Well I was thinking it could be just us two, I thought it would be a great way to learn more about each other" I said.

"Okay sounds great but I have nothing to wear that would be good to go up there in and I have no money." Kuro said to me while looking down.

"It's okay there are shops up there and I can buy something for you to wear" I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Thank you so much Honey" Kuro said as she hugged me again.

"Well we should pack our stuff so we can tell the others and then we can go if you want to." I asked Kuro.

"Okay ill start packing then we can tell the others" Kuro said as she turned around and grabbed her bag and put all her stuff in it.

I walked over to my stuff and packed all my stuff except what I was going to wear to go up to the snow in. after we were both finished packing and had got changed we walked down the stairs to the living room where all the other hosts were.

Kuro's P.O.V

The first that I see it Skyla with her boyfriend Kaoru like always. Skyla sees me and walks over.

"Morning Kuro, how are you this morning?" She asked while giving me a hug.

"Morning Sky, I'm good thanks so you don't need to worry about me okay." I said as I gave her a hug back.

"That's good then, I'm glad you are okay and where are you going?" Sky asked me as she looks at my bag with all my stuff in it.

"Well Honey and I are going up to his cabin in the snow, he is going to teach me how to ski and skat. I can't wait." I said to Sky all excited.

"That's good, have fun up there and be careful okay." Sky says as she gives me another hug.

I hugged her back. "Don't worry Sky we will be fine and I will tell you all about it when we get back okay."

She let go and smiled at me. "You better tell me everything and have some pictures too."

I smiled too. "I'll make sure to have pictures too, promise."

"Good you better get going then." Sky said as she hugged me goodbye one last time.

"Bye, I'll talk to you soon." I said as I walked out the door after saying goodbye to the rest of the host club.

When Honey and I got outside he helped me with my stuff then we got in the limo and the driving drove off to the mountains where we would be staying. Honey said that he wasn't staying at the cabin with us he was just dropping us off then he would come and get us in a couple of days.


	24. Chapter 24 A Day in the Snow

Kuro's P.O.V

After a good 2 hour drive we finally got there but it wasn't that bad because Honey and I watched movies in the back of the limo and we had blankets to keep warm. At the moment I still have my head on his shoulder because it was comfy to watch movies like that.

Honey rested his head on mine and brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my forehead while I was watching the movie. I turned to him and smiled at him and he was staring at me, smiling down at me.

When the limo stopped I got up off Honey and looked out the window to see snow everyone, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow and the trees were all bare with no leafs at all. It was amazing because I've never seen snow before.

"Stay in the limo, I will be right back." Honey said to me as he got out and went into a small shop.

I watched him go out of the limo and walk into a small store. I waited in the limo with a blanket over me because I was really cold. After a couple of minutes Honey came back and got in the limo with a bag. I looked at it a little confused.

"Hey what's in the bag?" I asked Honey.

Honey turned to me and got what was in the bag out to show me, what was in the bag was a ski outfit for me. It was my two favourite colours, pink, black and a little light blue. It looked really nice.

"This is for you." Honey said as he handed the bag to me with the outfit and matching snow boots.

I hugged Honey to say thank you and he hugged me back then we went on our way to the cabin.

When we got to the cabin Honey and I got all our stuff to take in the cabin, it was really nice, a little small it was perfect for two people. After the driver left honey showed me to the only room that had a queen size bed which meant we would have to share but I didn't mind because we have done it before.

Later I changed into my new ski outfit and boots and we went for a walk. Honey showed me around and where we could go skiing later or ice skating. I couldn't wait to start. We decided we were going to try ice skating first because I always wanted to try. Honey already knew how to skat so he was going to teach me.

We walked over to a small shop where we could hire some skats. Honey payed for them then I grabbed mine and he grabbed his and we walked over to the rink that was empty so that was good.

I sat down on a seat with Honey beside me and put my skats on and so did Honey. When I was done Honey stood in front of me so I could stand up and that was easy but as soon as we reached the ice was really hard.

Honey was already on the ice but I was holding on the side for dear life. Honey skated over to me and held out his hand for me.

"Would you like some help?" He asked while smiling at me.

"Yes please." I said as I took both of his hand and he led me out onto the ice more.

Honey and I skated for a bit with him in front of me to help me get the hang of it. After about 5 minutes I let go and went try to do it on my own. The first couple of times and nearly fell but Honey helped me. After a little while I was getting the hang of it and Honey only held my hand beside me while we were skating. Is was really fun once I got the hang of it.

After about an hour I let go of Honey's hand and I was skating on my own.

"Wow this is great. It's so much fun." I said to Honey as I turned to face him.

"That's great I'm glad you like it. Honey said as he skated over to me.

As I was watching him I tipped and was falling to the ground but Honey caught me and his face was really close to mine and I blushed. Then he let me up so I could stand and I stood opposite him looking at him with a smile on my face.

"Hey Honey can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

'Yes you can ask me anything." He said as he got closer to me.

"Why did you ask me to come up here instead of any of your other friends?" I asked still looking down at him.

"Well I asked you because I like you and I wanted to know if you like me. I also wanted to get to know you better." Honey said as he had a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm really glad you asked me because I like you to a lot and I really wanted to get to know you better too." I said to Honey.

"Really you like me. I didn't know that." Honey said as he looked at me.

"Yes I do like you that's why you were one of my first friends when I got to that school." I said as I shivered a little because it was getting colder.

Honey looked at me. "Do you want to go back because it is getting colder I think?"

I nodded. "Good idea." I said as Honey and I skated off the rink together. I got my skats on and put my boots back on. We gave our skats back to the lady and walked back to our cabin we were staying in.

When we got back Honey started a fire so we could warm up, soon the whole cabin was nice a warm. Honey and I were on a couch in the living room, we were just talking about what it was like for me to go skating for the first time and what we are going to do tomorrow.

We decided to try skiing, I was a little nerves about it but with Honey I knew nothing was going to happen to me. So I couldn't wait for it. After Honey made us tea we walked movies together, again I left asleep on him but this time I watched half a movie.


	25. Chapter 25 Ski Day

Kuro's P.O.V

I woke up the next day really early, I turned over to see Honey looking down at me, and he was already awake.

"Morning Kuro, how did you sleep?" Honey asked me.

I smiled up at him. "Morning and I had a really good sleep. What about you?"

"I had a good one too." Honey said as he sits up and stretches.

I sat up to and realised we were still on the couch and I looked at Honey.

"Did we sleep on the couch?" I asked him.

He smiled down at me. "Yes we did, you fell asleep half way though the movie and I was tired too so I just grabbed a blanket and fell asleep as well.

"I thought I would of because I was really tired about skating last night." I said.

"I'm glad you had fun last night skating." Honey said while smiling at me.

I smiled back then went into the room that had my stuff.

Time skip

Honey's P.O.V

After Kuro and I had breakfast and got changed into our ski stuff we walked over to a chairlift and where we could borrow our stuff we needed. I payed for the whole day so we would have plenty of time. After that I carried my board that had a blue strip going down the middle and Kuro got one with flowers on it.

Once we got to the top of a mountain I showed Kuro how to ski. The first couple of times we went together so I beside her if she needed me but she was getting pretty good at it now.

Kuro's P.O.V

After a little while i decided to go down the mountain by myself. I get on my skiis on then go down the mountain but in no time I fall over and roll down the mountain. "Eeek!" I squeal. "Cooolldd!"

"Woah, hey are you okay Kuro?" honey yells from the top of the mountain.

When I finally stopped rolling down the mountain, I try to get up but I fall back down in the snow. "Kuro!" Honey yells as he runs down the mountain to help me up. "You ok?" He asked me.

I look up at him and shake my head. "No I can't get up my ankle really hurts.

Honey looks down at me then he picks my up bridle style and walks back to the cabin we are staying in. when we get inside he carefully sits me on the couch in the living room. He carefully takes off my new snow boots and rubs my ankle then he looks up and me.

"It's okay I think you just sprained it so you just need to rest. Okay." He said.

I laid back on the couch and Honey came to sit next to me after he raped my ankle.

"Do you feel any better now?" He asked me with a worried look on his face.

I looked back at him and smiled. "I'm fine Honey. You don't need to worry about me okay and thanks for helping me.

Honey smiles back at me. "I know but I worry about you." He says as he puts a arm around me and I lay on his shoulder.

As I laid on his shoulder I closed my eyes for a second. "I know and thank you for all of this. It's been really great spending time with you."

Honey laid his head on mine. "It's okay I would do anything for you. Can I asked you a question?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Of cause you can ask me anything."

Honey looked down at me with a smile on his face. "Okay I was wondering if you would go on a date with me sometime when your ankle is better."

My smile got wider and I had a small pink blush on my face. "Of cause I would love to go out with you." I said as I hugged him.

Honey hugged me back. "I can't wait to go out with you then."

"Same here, I just have to wait until my ankle is better." I said as I leaned back and rested my head on honey chest.

Honey grabbed my comb that was in my bag beside the couch. I turned to him. "What are you doing with my comb? I asked him.

"I was going to brush your hair if that's okay with you." He asked.

"Yes that's okay." I said as I sat in front of him.

I let him keep the comb and watched him the window as he gently slid in through my hair. "Your hair is so long and soft." He said. "I love it.

I smiled at him through the window but didn't say anything, not wanting to spoil the moment. When he was done he set the come down back in my bag and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned in him not being able to stop the shivers as he kissed my neck. I could feel him smirk, and he turned me around to face him. I slid my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"I love being here with you." I said to him as I smiled.

"Same here and I never want this the end." He said as he smiled back.

My heart fluttered as I tilted my head up to lock my eyes with his. I never want this to end ether," I whispered as our lips touched. He made a muffled sound as he held me closer. I let my fingers tangle in his soft hair.

After we separated so we could breathe I yawned and Honey got up off the couch and lifted me up bridle style and carried me to the bed room. He carefully laid my down and covered me in the blanket. Then he went over to the other side and got in the bed too and put an arm around me to bring me closer to him. I smiled then fell asleep in his arms smiling.


	26. Chapter 26 First Date

Kuro's P.O.V

So it's been a week now since Honey and I went to the snow and I got hurt. My ankle is a lot better now and Honey asked me on a date. We were going to the cherry blossom festival. It was going to be so pretty and I can't wait.

The twins helped me yesterday find the perfect thing to wear. I was going to wear a pink kimono with flowers on it and I was going to put a cherry blossom in my hair as well.

Honey said he would be picking me up soon, I put on my kimono and put my hair to the side and braided it then I put in a cherry blossom in my hair. After that I walked down stairs just in time to hear the doorbell.

I open the door to see Honey, "Hi Mitsukuni." I said with a smile.

Honey looked at me with a smile on his face, "Hi Kuro, you look really pretty wearing that kimono." He said.

I looked down at my new kimono. "Thanks its new." I said.

"It's okay and are you ready to go?" Mitsukuni asks.

"Yes I'm ready." I said as I walked out the door with Mitsukuni and closed the door behind me.

Mitsukuni and I walked down the street to the festival hand in hand. When we got there it was so beautiful, all the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and they looked so pretty. There were pretty little lights hanging from the trees as well and they looked like thousands on little fairy lights dancing though the cherry blossom trees.

"Wow it looks so pretty here" I said as I looked around at all the little stores and the trees.

Mitsukuni turned to face me and I looked up at him. "So what would you like to do first?" He asked me.

I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "I don't mind what we do as long as I'm with you." I said happily.

"Same here." Misukuni said as we started to walk around all the cute little stores.

After a while of looking around at the stores and it started to get dark we walked over to a group of cherry blossom trees away from everyone. Honey put a blanket on the ground under the tree before we sat down. We sat down together on the blanket and I looked around at all the cherry blossom trees.

"It's so pretty here. Thank you for asking me out on this date I've had the best time with you." I said as I looked up at Honey smiling.

Honey looked back at me with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you said yes and I've had the best day too."

"I hope I get to spend more time with you." I said.

Honey looked at me smiling. "I want to spend more time with you too. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can ask me anything." I said.

Mitsukuni held my hand and looked at me. "Kuro would you be my girlfriend? I want to spend every moment with you and I couldn't live without you now."

I smiled and put my other hand on top of Mitsukuni's hand. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend because I have liked you for so long now and I want to get to know you better now.

Honey hugged me tight and I hugged him back smiling wide. I was so happy right now. Then I heard a loud bang and we separated. I looked up at the sky and saw some beautiful fireworks.

Honey put an arm around me and I leaned my heard on his shoulder still looking at the fireworks with Honey.

It was so beautiful and the best part with being here with the person I really like. This has been the best day I have had in a long time and i never want this the end.

Honey's P.O.V

Sitting here with the girl I love is the best feeling in the world. I'm so happy that she said yes and this has been the best day I have ever had. In this moment I wish this would never end and we could just sit here together forever.

I hope we can stay like this for a long time and I hope we can always be happy together. As we watch the fireworks on this beautiful night I feel the person I love beside me. I turn my head a little and see that she is asleep on me. She looked so comfy so I put a blanket over here so she could stay asleep.

I put my heard on Kuro's and looked up at the night sky while my beautiful girlfriend is asleep on me.


	27. Chapter 27

Kuro's P.O.V

It's been three days since Honey and I went on our date and he asked me to be his girlfriend. Today Haruhi asked if we wanted to go to the beach with the other hosts and her. I said that would be great because I would be able to tell her about my date with Honey and about him asking me to be his girlfriend as well.

I have to meet Honey and the other hosts at the front of the school so right now I'm packing my stuff I will need for the beach because we are staying overnight. Honey and I decided to stay in the same room so we can hang out more and we could be alone too.

After a packed my stuff I grabbed my bag and panda that was on my bed like always and started to walk to school to meet the others. The other hosts were already at the school by the time I got there. Mitsukuni was the first I see and he had a smile on his face and walked up to me.

"Hey Honey." I said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back. "Hey Kuro your finally here."

"Sorry I wanted to walk to school so sorry if I'm a little late." I said as he let go.

"It's okay we are all ready when you are." Honey said as he grabbed my back and put it in the limo.

"Yep I'm ready and thanks." I said as we walked over to the others.

"Hey Kuro, you're here." Tamaki said as he hugged me.

"Hi Tamaki, yes I'm here. Sorry if I'm late." I said as I hugged him back.

"It's okay, are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes, let's go." I said happily.

Everyone got in the limo, I sat on the window seat with Honey next to me and Mori next to him. Next to Mori was Haruhi and Tamaki. On the other side were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, next to Kaoru was his girlfriend Skyla and next to Skyla was Kyoya.

On the way to the beach I looked out the window the whole time while listening to everyone else talk. Mitsukuni asked if I was okay and I said I was fine just tired.

When we got to the beach everyone went to their assigned rooms and Mitsukuni and I went to our room. After we got changed into our bathing suits everyone was already outside in the water.

Honey and I ran outside to the other and into the water because it was so hot today. We all played in the water and had water fights. It was so nice to be in the water on a day like this.

After a while I went over to Haruhi, she was sitting under an umbrella reading.

"Hey Haruhi, why are you over here by yourself?" I asked her.

Haruhi looked up at me. "Hey Kuro, I just wanted to be alone and I like reading." She said.

I sat down next to her and we talked for a long time. I told her about the ski trip, the date at the festival and lastly about Honey asking me to be his girlfriend. Haruhi was happy for me and she told me what's been happening while I've been gone. We also talked about her and Hikaru, and that she might like him. We had a great time just talking then we both decided to go for a walk.

Haruhi and I walked over to a cliff, it was nearly sunset and I thought it would be so beautiful to watch it from up there.

"Hey Haruhi, want to climb up there so we can watch the sunset?" I said her.

"Yes that's a great idea Kuro." Haruhi said as we both started to climb up together.

When we got to the top we walked over to the edge to watch the sunset. It was so beautiful and the best way to end a great day. As we were about to leave we hear a guy's voice coming from behind us.


	28. Chapter 28 I Will Always Protect you

Kuro's P.O.V

"Hey cutie come to hang," the guy went to grab me but I dodged him easily. He smelled like alcohol. Just as I got past, the other guy had already taken Haruhi by the shirt and started to push her to the edge of the cliff. I grabbed her hand but I forgot about my small size. As we both went over the edge. I could hear our names being called, each name by a different person.

"Don't let go!" Haruhi yelled pulling closer to me before we hit the water. It hurt but I knew it hurt her more. The waves were harsh and ripped me away from her grasp.

I've always thought about drowning in emotions but this was different. This was different. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, all I could feel was pressure in my chest. I didn't breathe before we hit the water and the impact knocked the wind out of me.

I thought it was the end, and I don't care. I was worried about Haruhi. I hoped someone would get her. I hoped…

I lost my train of thought as someone grabbed my wrist. Forced my eyes to open to see Honey right in front of me. He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. Not the best time. I thought as he forced my mouth open. It wasn't until I realized what he was doing. I clung to him and inhaled. It was whole meaning to couples being so close that's when one breathed out the other breathed in.

As he pulled away everything grew blurry. I felt him start swimming up to the surface as I lost consciousness.

I felt something hard press against my chest when I came to. I jolted up as all the sea water that was in my lungs came back up. Someone pulled my hair back and rubbed my back. By the time I was done, I was shaking and crying. I hated throwing up, it felt like you could throw up your insides, your soul.

I could faintly hear yelling as the person pulled me to them. I looked up to see Honey.

"M-Mitsukuni," I managed to say with a raspy voice between sobs.

"Shh it's ok," He smoothed my hair, "What were you thinking?" His voice wasn't harsh like the other people who were yelling.

"I-I thought of what those guys could of done if I didn't do anything. I-I just ran," I felt water touch my feel and let out a cry, flinching. Honey understood and pulled me on top of his lap.

After that Honey took me inside and to the room we were staying in.

By the time I got out of the shower and changed into some shorts and Honey's jacket. It had gotten dark. It looked pretty bad out there, like it would rain. I've heard about storms near the ocean. How bad they were. I shivered as I thought about the ocean. I don't think I would ever be able to go in it again.

I turned and walked out of the room, making my way to the dining room. I was nervous. About being in there with everyone but I don't know why.

I sighed and walked into the room to see everyone already eating. The atmosphere was tense as Tamaki did his best to avoid Haruhi while Haruhi was eating the seafood. The smell made my stomach churn which was strange since I like seafood. Honey looked up at me.

"Kuro are you ok? You're looking kind of pale," He started to stand. I shook my head and stepped back.

"I-I just need some air" I turned and left. After the door closed I felt immediately better. Don't tell me almost drowning ruined the ocean and seafood. I groaned and made my way back to my room. When I got there I didn't even open the window I just sat on my bed with a book.

I didn't get that far when there was a knock on the door. I set the book down, "Who is it?"

"Me" Honey's voice came from the other side.

"Come in"

The door opened and he walked in, holding a sandwich on a plate. I sat back, "Is that…."

"Don't worry it's not seafood, its pb+j" he closed the door.

"How did you know that was the problem?" I asked as he handed me the sandwich.

"I could tell that you want nothing to do with the ocean right now." He sat down on the bed as I took a bite. "Not after what happened."

I put the sandwich down on the plate and put it on the side table. "Thank you, not just for the sandwich but for saving me also." I said with a small smile on my face."

"It's okay but I think you should sleep now, you have had a long day." Honey said as he got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "Goodnight Kuro."

"Night Mitsukuni." I said as I laid down in bed to try and sleep.

 _I tried to breath but instead of air there was water, salt water. I choked and looked around trying to find out how I got in the ocean. Everything was black except the bubbles coming from my mouth. I could hear thundering above. Or maybe it was waves crashing down._

 _I looked to my left to see Honey, he looked like he floating. He looked unconscious. There were other bodies around me too. Everyone from the club. My family._

 _"_ _Honey! "I tried to call but only choked on more water. I tried to swim to him but I couldn't move. There was another booming sound as I felt myself being shaken. My name was being called as well._

I screamed and struggled against what was holding me. "Kuro! It's ok! It's me!"

I froze and looked to see Honey sitting there. He looked freaked out. I jumped as a flash of lighting filled the room. Thunder following afterwards.

"Honey what are you doing here?" I asked as he held me close to him.

"You were screaming. You yelled out my name. What did you dream about?"

"I was drowning again but everyone I cared for was floating around me like they were all…´I stopped as I let out a choked sob. I was shivering despite being tangled in the covers.

"Kuro don't worry that will never happen," his hand rested on mine. "Are you okay?

I looked down at my hands. "Yes I'm okay but can you stay please?"

Honey smiled down at me. "Of cause I'll stay with you and I always will." He said as he got in my bed beside me.

I cuddled up close to Honey and he put an arm around me. Don't worry about that because I will always protect you okay.

"Thank you Mitsukuni." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

"I will always protect you because I love you Kuro." Honey said as he kissed my forehead then fell asleep too.


End file.
